Unexpected
by XxJasper'sAngelxX
Summary: Collaboration between XxJasper'sAngelxX and TheDemonOfTwilight. There is no defying fate. If you were destined for someone, there is no stopping that, whether you want to accept it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpected - Prologue

**Author's Note: This is a collaboration between Angelvnzl and TheDemonOfTwilight. **

**Disclaimer: All characters, plots, etc. Are owned by their respective owners. We own nothing (except for original characters) and we claim nothing.**

Full Summary: There is no defying fate. If you were destined for someone, there is no stopping that, whether you accept it or not. When the Culllens left, what if a certain blonde cowboy comes back to Forks? And what if Bella wasn't that shy, weak girl they all left behind? How will everything turn out?

Prologue

0o Alice's Point Of View o0

"No, no, no! This is not happening!"

I can't believe what I just saw! How is that possible? Why have I never seen it before? How can Jasper and Bella be mates?!

This is just wrong. Why is fate messing around with everything?

Well I can tell you one thing! There is no way in hell that I am giving my Jazzy up! Not for anyone!

As I flop back onto the couch in mine and Jasper's room, my mind starts going into over-drive, thoughts flying all over the place. Whoever said vampires can't get headaches, was talking out of their asses, because I swear I have one now!

I have to find a way to get Jasper away from Bella and fast! If I don't he will realize that she is his true mate and I will never allow that to happen... Jasper is mine! And mine only! No one else can have him! I know he isn't my true soul mate, but I can't be all lonely and miserable like Edward for like 50 years or something just to wait for my true soul mate! Whatever happens, I will not let my Jazzy escape from me! He is mine and he will remain mine until I find my true mate! Then I'll just dump him like the redneck hillbilly he is.

**A/N: Please leave a review telling us what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank you to our wonderful beta katandjasper, please show her some love by checking out her stories.**

**We don't own anything, except original characters.**

Chapter 1 The Party

0o Bella's POV o0

God damn it! Why he fuck does Alice have to force this stupid party on me?! I don't even want this god forsaken 'celebration'! But, of course, Edward would take his sister's side, as usual, and convince me to let her do whatever the fuck she wants with me! Why in the name of all that is fucking holy do I even let her?!

_'Cause, as soon as she sticks out that bottom lip of hers, you're practically goo in her hands. And even if you survive the first phase, which I doubt you ever will, you're so-called 'loyal' boyfriend doesn't take your side! No! God forbid he actually defends you and tells his 'sister' to fuck off! No, he always takes her side and acts like her little bitch! So, why don't you just dump that control freak?!'_

Why, Evil Bella, how nice of you to appear just when I'm on my way to the party with Edward? Wow, you're so compassionate!

_'Number one, my name is Isa. Number two, you and I both know that this is not how you are. This is not who you are, Edward changed you. You are not this weak, shy, little girl that goes around and obeys his every command. This is not what I call a healthy relationship. I know Edward means well, but if he really loved you, he would accept the real you. The badass girl who goes around riding motorcycles and does whatever the fuck she wants, not letting an ancient 17 year old virgin boss her around!'_

Yeah, you're right. But you also know that Edward and I won't last forever. He is my first love and we are bound to separate sooner or later, so I'll enjoy being taken care of while it lasts.

_'Whatever, have it your own way, but don't blame me when your vampified family leaves you for the wolves. Oh, and by the way, something bad is going to happen, I can feel it. I don't know what it is, but be careful and cautious. Keep your eyes open at all times.'_ She warned lowly, disappearing into the back of my mind.

"Are you alright, love?" Edward asked in concern as we raced through the streets in his silver Volvo.

"Yeah," I smiled as I laced my fingers in his. I looked into his deep golden eyes and gave him a peck on the lips, knowing he is driving like a maniac. He is a vampire after all.

"Okay, love." He replied but didn't look convinced.

Well, what was I supposed to say? Hey, I've got an annoying voice in my head that tells me what to do all the time? Hell no! He would chuck me into a mental hospital for sure.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the engine turning off. I turned and looked at Edward, hoping for reassurance. I just know something is going to happen tonight, and it doesn't feel good.

He gave me a smile in return, my favorite crooked smile that used to bedazzle me. Edward got out of the car at vampire speed and helped me out. We slowly walked hand in hand up the steps and into the house. Once we reached the living room, I noticed they had decorated everything. A huge 'Happy Birthday Bella' sign hung from the white ceiling. There were candles on the tables and an enormous cake on a glass table with many small wrapped-up boxes surrounding it.

Everything looked perfect. Esme and Carlisle were smiling warmly while Em was grinning like a madman and Rosalie, well, you can guess. I saw Jasper in the corner of the room with a pained smile on his handsome face. His large amber eyes flickered to mine and just for a second, our eyes met and my body felt like it was set on fire. His blond curls reached his chin as they covered his eyes slightly. There was one word for him...beautiful. WHAT THE FUCK?! Did I just say Jasper was beautiful?!

_'Yeah! You actually kinda fucking did! And you know as well as I do, that little tugging in your chest? Well that lasso around your heart is leading you to him and it will get very painful if he leaves.' _Isa informed me in a sickly sweet voice.

I'm just gonna say this once, so you better listen. SHUT THE FUCK UP OR I WILL KICK YOU OUT OF MY HEAD!

_'Ooh, I'm so scared! _She bit back sarcastically._ Why can't you just listen to me once in your pathetic life?!'_

Fuck you!

_'I am so outta here! I will not tolerate being abused like this!'_ And that, ladies and gentleman, is how you get rid of Evil Bella.

I looked around and saw Jasper giving me a confusing look. Oops! Empath! Must have felt my swift change in emotions. Oh shit! I really hope he didn't feel my lust. Shit!

"Bella! You made it!" Alice squealed, interrupting me from my thoughts. She bounced over to me and gave me a huge hug. But something was off about her. Like she's trying to put on a happy mask on the outside, but on the inside she is crying. Something's wrong, but I kept my mouth shut.

"Of course I would! I told you I would," I grinned back, trying to ignore the tugging in my heart. "You really didn't have to do this guys." I looked at everyone with a shy smile.

"It's our pleasure, honey. We haven't celebrated a birthday for decades. The last time was Emmett's birthday and it didn't turn out that well." Esme laughed softly as her eyes glazed over at the memory.

"Happy birthday, Belly-boo!" Em boomed, picking me up fireman style and swinging me around.

"Put me down! Emmy-bear!" I giggled and began pounding his back. Emmett is so much like a big teddy bear sometimes!

Em finally put me down, but not before making my head swirl with dizziness."Sorry Bella-bear," he apologized.

"It's okay Emma."

"Hey! That's mean!"

I rolled my eyes at his statement.

"Okay, enough arguing. Time for presents!" Alice chirped, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she handed me a white envelope. "From Esme and Carlisle!"

I took the envelope and carefully opened it. I reached in and pulled out two plane tickets. I looked at Esme and Carlisle questioningly. "Thanks?"

"We thought it would be nice for you to visit Renee this summer," Carlisle stated with a small smile.

"Thank you so much! I really did want to visit Renee," I say thankfully. They really are the best parents a girl could ask for.

"You're welcome, honey. We thought it would be nice for you to visit her before you graduate," Esme grinned.

"This one is from Emmett!" Alice said excitedly, handing me a large wrapped box.

I shook the box, expecting to hear some clunking in there, but there was nothing. Silence.

"Already installed it in your truck," Em answered my unspoken question.

"Finally got a decent sound system for that piece of jun-"

"Hey!" I interrupted with a playful glare. "Don't diss the truck."

He just chuckled in return. One of these days, Emmett, one of these days, POW! Right in the kisser! Damn! Been watching too many The Honeymooners episodes.

"Here Bella, this one's from me, but Alice helped me pick it out." Rosalie said with a small forced smile on her beautiful face as she handed me a small box wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"Thank you," I said gratefully even though she is a complete bitch to me 24/7. I began opening it up, but my index finger slipped on the edge of the paper, giving me a small cut.

"Shoot! Paper cut," I muttered, holding up my finger to examine it just as a drop of blood fell on the carpet.

Everything happened in slow motion from then. I saw Jasper take a step back just as Edward screamed, "NO!"

Suddenly, I was thrown back into the glass table, crashing into the wall and covering myself in cake as I went. I ignored the sharp pain that shot up my arm as I looked up at Jasper. Seeing him like this broke my heart. He was restrained by Rosalie and Emmett as his golden eyes darted frantically around the room. It was odd that his eyes were still gold, yet my arm was gushing out blood. There was nothing but concern and worry for me in those amber filled eyes. I turned to look at Edward; just to see his black, hungry eyes trained on my wounded arm like it was a piece of meat.

"I'm sorry, Bella." I heard Jasper whisper as Rosalie and Emmett dragged him outside, with Alice tagging along behind them.

Edward closed his eyes and walked outside without looking me in the eyes.

"Oh, honey! I'm so sorry! I never meant for this to happen!" Esme sobbed as Carlisle helped me up. I stood up mechanically, not caring that my arm was on fire, and let him lead me into his study to fix up my arm.

I knew from then on that Jasper wasn't the one attacking me, no; he was saving me from...Edward. I owe Jasper my life. But, how did he resist my blood when Edward could barely control himself?

**A/N: Please leave us your thoughts in the form of a review. We would love to know what you think.**

**Until next time**

**Angelvnzl & TheDemonOfTwilight**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed. A big thank you to katandjasper and TheDemonOfTwilight who beta'd this chapter.**

**We don't own the Twilight saga, but we do like to play around with the characters.**

Chapter 2

0o Alice Point Of View o0

Well, this night couldn't have gone any better. How did I not see this happening? Well no matter, this is the perfect opportunity to get my Jazzy away from that man stealing whore. Who does she think she is?! Jazzy is mine and Bella CAN NOT have him. I can't believe I actually thought of her as a sister! She is such a slut! First she goes for Edward and now she wants my Jazzy?! Nope! That is not going to happen! I don't care if they are true mates. Their happiness doesn't matter, all that matters is my contentment until I find my true mate. Who knows, maybe I'll keep Jazzy there as well; then I'll have two servants to please me!

I smiled at that thought as I tapped my fingers on my pink desk in my and Jazzy's room. I loved this room because it's all pink, and pink is my favorite color! Of course Jazzy doesn't like it, but who cares what he likes! This is all about me! I'm the most important one of the whole Cullen clan because I can see the future. Without me, they would be absolutely blind!

I sighed impatiently as my smile dimmed.

I'm just waiting for Edward to return so that I can put my plan into action. I don't know how he or the family will react. But I do know I can persuade them to leave, claiming that I saw something terrible happen if we stayed. Of course that would be a huge lie, but who cares?! As long as I get my happily ever after everybody on this Earth can go to hell for all I care.

I could see the pull that Jasper felt towards Bella tonight; I could also see it in Bella. That pull, that lasso around both of their hearts, pulling them to one another, will eventually lead them to who they are supposed to be with. Whether they are right next to each other, or they live in different galaxies- fate will bring them together...eventually. But I will make sure it doesn't happen before I find my true mate!

As I sit here picturing my future if my Jazzy should find out that Bella is his true mate, I hear a car coming up our driveway. That's when my dead, un-beating heart starts to race with fear and adrenaline, or the closest thing to it. I have to pull this off perfectly, otherwise Jazzy will feel my emotions and everything would be ruined.

Everyone is downstairs in the living room conversing amongst themselves, not even aware I'm about to drop a huge bomb on them. But it'll be worth it. I can see the family will be depressed, especially Jazzy, but I'll make him feel all better soon. I don't care if the family will be in pain, as long I'm happy everything will be fine...for me.

As Edward gets closer to the house, I can see him making his mind up about something. I keep searching for his future and am shocked at what I'm seeing. It appears I will not need to convince the family to leave, Edward is going to do it for me.

I finally stood up and walk downstairs slower than human pace. I have to pretend do be depressed about what is happening after all.

I take a seat on the couch, next to my Jazzy. Just the thought of loosing him is making me depressed, but I bet he thinks I am sad about what happened.

A second later, Edward bursts through the door with a serious look on his face. The family stopped talking and looked at Edward with sorrow. I turned to Jazzy to see him all sad and miserable.

"We are leaving," Edward states emotionlessly.

Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Jasper all stare at him like he is crazy. Meanwhile, Rosalie just sat there, looking all angry and stern. I mentally smiled as I put on a serious face. That's when the questions began.

"What do you mean, son?"

"What are you talking about?! I can't leave my daughter!"

"Hell no! I thought you loved Bella! I am not leaving my baby sis!"

"Oh no, Edward! We are not leaving Bella unprotected! Do you know what will happen if the Volturi find out?! They will be on our asses like a female dog on heat!"

"Enough!" Edward silenced them. "We are leaving and that is final! Bella is in too much danger when she's around us, and Jasper just proved that earlier."

"Edward! Please, you can't leave Bella! I've felt her emotions when she is around you. If we all leave she will be broken and full of pain and misery!" Jasper pleaded with Edward.

This just made me angrier. How dare he try to defend that human whore?!

Argh!

And that was when everything turned to chaos.

Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esme are arguing that they won't leave Bella, and Rosalie was going to spout something about how dangerous it is to leave a human unprotected with knowledge of vampires, but I interrupted her.

"If we don't leave, I see Bella dying at our hands. I can't see clearly who is responsible, but I think its for the best if we leave." I said quietly, putting on a heartbroken face, but really, I was jumping for joy!

And that is all that is needed to sway the family.

0o Edward's Point of View o0

How could this happen? Why didn't Alice see this? I couldn't believe I almost lost control over a stupid paper cut. Jasper must have been projecting his blood lust. Yes that must be it!

But I will not allow this to happen again. We need to leave in order to keep my Bella safe. Now I just have to convince the family.

Getting back from dropping Bella off, my thoughts were racing a million miles a minute. I knew the family were not going to take it well, but somehow I needed to convince them that we had to leave. It was for the safety of my Bella.

Just as I was about to have a major argument about us leaving Bella, Alice came to my rescue, stating that she had a vision of one of us killing Bella if we stayed. I found that very strange. When did she have this supposed vision, and why didn't she tell anyone about it until now?

I tried to read her thoughts, but she was blocking me. I will find out what she is hiding, it's just a matter of time.

0o Jasper Point Of View o0

I turn away from Edward, who is yammering on about us leaving Bella, which I will not be doing, no matter what the rest of the family decides.

Then Alice tells us about the vision she had of Bella dying at our hands if we don't leave and my heart sank. I didn't want to leave Bella. Every time I was in the human's presence, I felt...whole and...alive. Something I hadn't felt since I was human; not with Alice, not with Maria. I don't know how Bella did it, but she even wormed her way into my heart as well. When I look into those deep chocolate orbs, I just can't help but get lost. I feel like I'm drowning in a pool of warm, milk chocolate and only she can save me. Everything about Bella pulled me in like a whirlpool, the way she smiles, the way she blushes, even the way she talks has me hypnotized from the beginning.

The moment she walked into that cafeteria, I felt my dead heart skip a beat, figuratively speaking of course. At that moment, I felt a long rope being tied around my heart tugging and pulling painfully towards the brown eyed beauty.

Even though everything in me was screaming for me to stay, I know I have to leave because I do not want to put Bella in danger. I could literally feel my heart breaking.

0o Rosalie's Point of View 0o

I knew something like this would happen. This is exactly why vampires and humans don't mix. This is why I tried to scare that pathetic little girl away.

I was so angry I didn't even hear Edward get back until he started spouting crap about leaving Bella. Now don't get me wrong, I never liked the girl, but to just leave her unprotected and knowing about our world is looking for trouble.

Just as I was about to protest, Alice announced that she had a vision about one of us killing Bella if we stayed. Something about her has been off for a couple of days now. I don't know what, but I will be watching her.

0o Emmett's Point of View 0o

I knew it wasn't Jasper that attacked Bella. I saw his eyes, it never changed color, whereas Edward's eyes were completely black. Something was going on and I don't know what, but I plan to find out.

Just then Edward got home and starting spouting shit about us all leaving Bella! No way in hell am I leaving my baby sis!

Just as I was starting to protest, Alice said that she had a vision of one of us killing Bella if we stayed. I knew it was a load of bull. No one would ever hurt Bella, except maybe Edward, but I decided to humor them and bide my time to find out what the hell is going on.

0o Esme's Point of View 0o

Oh dear. I never thought Bella's party would be ruined in such an awful way. I just wanted my baby girl to celebrate her birthday and have a good time.

Just then Edward came in going on about how we are putting Bella in danger and that we needed to leave and let her live out her life.

If he thinks I'm just going to leave my baby girl, he has another thing coming. Does he really think she will be able to live a 'normal' human life after learning about vampires?

Just as I opened my mouth, Alice told us about having a vision of one of us killing Bella if we stayed. Oh, my poor baby. Maybe I can keep an eye on her from afar.

0o Carlisle's Point of view 0o

Oh, my darling daughter. She truly is a danger magnet. Getting a paper cut in a room full of vampires and then getting pushed into a glass table was just a typical day in the life of Bella, but that it had to happen on her birthday, broke my un-dead heart.

Edward burst in the front door, breaking my train of thought. He started going on about how we need to leave and let Bella live her life.

There is no way that I am leaving my daughter just because he got scared. Just as I was about to tell him how I felt, Alice said that she had a vision of one of us killing Bella if we stayed. I find that very strange, no matter what I will keep an eye on Bella and I will give her a way of contacting me, if she ever needed me.

**A/N: Please leave your thoughts in the form of a review. Also please check out our other stories and also those of katandjasper. She is an amazing writer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you all for favoriting, following and reviewing. A huge thank you to katandjasper and TheDemonOfTwilight for beta'ing this chapter.**

**We don't own anything, but we like to play with SM's characters.**

Chapter 3: What Do I Do Now?

0o Three Days Later, sometime in the morning o0

0o Bella's Point Of View o0

BEEP!

BEEP!

BEEP!

What. The. Fuck?! I rolled over on my bed to the alarm clock and threw the piece of fucked up trash somewhere, hopefully and sufficiently smashing it against the wall or something. I cracked an eye open to see a pile of metal on the floor across the room.

Serves the evil alarm clock right.

Dude, it's just a machine! Seriously?! You are getting revenge on a piece of metal that isn't even alive?! I think you need a therapist.

That was when Isa decided to pop into my head and started nagging me.

Shut the fuck up!

_No, I will not 'shut the fuck up'. Quit lying around and get up, you have school today, Church Bells._

Oh, how nice of you. Thank you so much for the lovely nickname!

_Would you rather me call you Man Balls instead?_ She asked sweetly as she batted her eye lashes.

Why am I talking to a little voice in my head?

'_Cause you love me!_

I sighed, ignoring Isa, and got out of bed. I yawned sleepily and stretched my legs. Walking out of my room, I went into the bathroom, not bothering to bring any clothes. I already had my pj's on.

Once I was naked, I hopped into the shower and turned on the tap. It took a little while for it to get warm, but when it did, I was relishing in the warmth.

I slowly washed my hair with my favorite strawberry shampoo and then my body with lavender soap. After about twenty minutes I turned off the tap and got out of the shower, wrapping myself in a big fluffy white towel. Walking back to my room and closing the door, I took my towel off and walked to my small dresser.

Putting on my bra and panty set, I walked over to my wardrobe. I pulled out a black AC/DC t-shirt and put it on, and then I got a pair of black skinny jeans and did the same with those.

I went over to the window to check if Charlie was still here. Unfortunately, he wasn't. I shook my head and walked to the full length mirror that Charlie bought me. Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my backpack and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

What to eat, what to eat? That is the question. I opened the cupboard and got a box of cereal, grabbed milk out of the fridge, and located a spoon and a bowl. I poured the cereal and then the milk. I walked out of the kitchen and into our small dining room with my food. Sitting down, I began eating my breakfast and thinking about the last three days.

I haven't seen the family, except for Edward, since my birthday, not even in school. Ever since the 'incident', Edward was acting really weird. He wouldn't talk to me unless I asked him a straight up question.

_Oh my god, Bella! You are so fucking blind! Don't you get it?! They are going to leave you like trash and leave you to that psycho bitch Victoria!_

What do you mean, Isa?! Of course they won't leave me, they are my family!

_Think again, you stupid hoe! You have not seen any of them for the last three days, and Edward hasn't even said one sentence to you since your birthday. Doesn't that sound a little suspicious to you?!_ She barked in my head.

Oh my god! They are going to leave me! They can't leave, well, they can, but Jasper can't. If he does, I know I'll fall apart. Just thinking about him leaving makes my heart clench with burning pain.

_Dude! Stop being such a fucking pussy! You are ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Who is strong, independent, hot, sassy, and has a witch as a best friend. You, need to call Renee and tell her to ship over our two beautiful bikes. Oh, and, man the fuck up and grow a pair of balls, bitch!_

Good to know you love me so much!

I shook my head, ridding myself of the stupid conversation I had with Isa. I realized I had finished my cereal, so I stood up and grabbed my bowl. Walking back into the kitchen, I dumped the bowl into the sink before going back to the dining room to grab my bag and keys. I slowly made my way towards the front door through the corridor and past the living room.

I picked up my pair of combat boots from the shoe rack and laced them on my feet before opening the door and stepping outside. Closing and locking the front door behind me, I walked over to my very old ancient red Chevy.

I looked up at the sky, wondering if it will rain today. The sky was covered by clouds that were light grey, meaning it probably won't rain. I hopped into the warm truck and jammed the key into the ignition and turned it, thus, starting the very loud engine.

I slowly backed out of the driveway and made my way to Angela's house. I have to take her to school with me today because her car broke down yesterday. Plus, I get to spend some quality time with my witchy friend. Oh, sorry, forgot to tell you guys, Angela isn't exactly human either. She's sort of a witch, meaning she can do really cool spells and tricks. I found out what she was on the first day of school.

I was in the girl's bathroom during lunch break because I had to go to the toilet, duh. Then, Angela walks in and she didn't know I was in one of the stalls. Unfortunately, she spilled some grape juice on her favorite t-shirt during lunch and came in here, thinking she was alone to clean up her shirt. Anyway, grape juice permanently stains fabric, so she used a spell. But, I could see her perfectly through the crack of the door. So you can imagine what happened and then I learned her secret. We became best friends after that. She's the only one other than me who knows the Cullen's are vamps.

We have become so close since that first day and now I have to talk to her about all of this. I haven't spoken to her since my birthday because I've been processing and she was busy with whatever shit she had going on. I'm afraid that she's going to blow her fucking lid and put a spell on Edward, thus pulling that stick out of his ass! Maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

0o0o0o0o0o0

I pulled up to Ange's house and blared the horn. Her house wasn't the best in town, but it had this homey feel to it. It was an exact replica of Charlie's. The white painted wooden panels had small cracks in them while on the corners I could see some mold growing. The house had two stories, but there were only three bedrooms and one bathroom.

I heard the front door close with a bang, startling me out of my thoughts. I see her running out of her small house wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white button up shirt with a pair of runners on her feet. Once she finally arrived at my truck, which was parked on the road, she gracefully hopped into the passenger seat.

Pulling out and heading toward the school, everything that has happened in the past few days comes pouring out like word vomit.

"Okay, I think I have a major crush on Jasper and can't stop thinking about what it'd be like if he fucked me. I haven't seen the rest of the family since my birthday when I was almost killed, and Edward has a stick shoved up his ass!" I say in a hurried pace, bracing myself for her reaction.

"Jasper?! Are you fucking kidding me? He is so much hotter than Edward! It's about time you started lusting after men, not gay boys!. And girl, I always dream about him fucking me too!"

"Ang, seriously? That's all you took from that? How about the fact that I was almost killed on my birthday?"

"You're here, alive, and talking to me aren't you? Obviously I don't have to worry about that." She said, nudging my shoulder playfully. "We have more important matters at hand. Like, why the fuck are you lusting after Gayward's fuck-hot bad boy brother!"

"Well, it all started a few weeks ago when I saw him walking into Cullen Mansion with nothing but a t-shirt, cowboy boots and jeans! I mean, who knew men looked so good in jeans!" I gushed dreamily.

I don't know how to feel about this! I mean, I have this massive pull towards him, I really want to jump him, but he's Alice's husband for god's sakes! I just can't think about him like that!

_Pussy bitch! Pussy bitch!_

Shut the fuck up Isa!

Holy shit she is becoming one huge pain in my ass! At least she's shut her big mouth for now.

"That's intense Bella. What are you going to do now?" Ang asked seriously.

And there's the million dollar question. I have no idea what I was going to do now and I was too afraid to really think about it. What would happen if Jasper did decide to leave me as well? I just can't handle that. I don't even know why I care if Jasper leaves! Just the thought of Jasper leaving brought agony to my heart.

_Man the fuck up, bitch! See what the penny-head did to you?! He made you into the person you used to despise!_ Isa snarled in my mind.

_Here is what we are going to do, and you better listen very carefully because I will not say this again! You are going to get the two motorcycles that Renee and Phil bought you two years ago. Then you are going to practice with your shields because we are not going to be weaklings anymore!_

Then it hit me. Isa was right. I have turned into this...this weak, self-conscious mouse. From now on, I will not let anyone walk over me. From now on, I'm in full bitch-mode.

_'Bout time!_ Isa huffed and disappeared.

A small smirk slowly wiggled its way onto my lips as my eyes flickered to Angela, who was staring at me expectantly, knowing I am having a conversation with Isa. She is the only one who knows about the little voice in my head and about my mental and physical shields. I never told the Cullens because it will just raise more questions, and quite frankly, I do not want to be a lab experiment.

"Oh, I know what we are going to do." I smiled evilly as I pulled into the school parking lot and parked my truck in an empty spot.

"We are going to release out inner bitches."

I turned to Angie as I killed the engine. Her eyes brighten at my statement before an evil glint suddenly appeared in her honey brown eyes.

"I was wondering when you would man the fuck up," she smirked at me before we both hopped out of my piece of junk for a truck.

As we walked into the old building, we chatted about what plans we were going to make, ignoring everyone. But I noticed Edward wasn't anywhere to be seen. So he is going to leave me today, is he?

Well, I have some news for him, I could care less! From now on, I will be myself and Angela will be my sister and side-kick!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey all our lovely readers. Thank you so much for favoriting, following and reviewing. You guys are awesome.**

**Thank you to katandjasper and TheDemonOfTwilight for beta'ing this chapter.**

**We don't own Twilight but we like to mess around with the characters.**

(Chapter 4: Goodbyes)

0o Third Person Point Of View o0

Bella went through the rest of the school day just being herself and having fun with Angela.

The other students of Forks High just watched them in confusion for they have never seen Bella or Angela act the way they were now. They were cussing, whispering and giggling all the time. They were even scolded in class a couple of times.

When the last bell rang, Bella turned to Angela and asked, "how about we grab a bite to eat at the diner? I'm not going to make it easy for Edward to just dump me."

Angela grinned as she thought about her friend's offer. "I like the way you think."

0o XxXxX o0

They walked into the diner and sat in a booth by the window, looking over the menu options. They decided they wanted burgers; to hell with healthy food. Edward and his family always made sure that Bella ate healthy, and for once, she ate what she wanted.

The two best friends ate and talked about everything and nothing for a couple of hours until Bella decided she could not put off the inevitable any longer, even though she very much wanted to.

On the way home, after dropping Angela off, Isa decided to make an appearance in Bella's head.

_'Hey, bitch, I bet Eddie-boy will be waiting for ya when you get home. Why don't you let me handle his sorry ass?'_

'Yeah sure, whatever. Just remember that we don't want to loose Jasper, or the family.'

_'I'm not stupid you know! I feel the pull towards Jasper too!'_ Isa hissed, feeling quite insulted, even though she is just a voice in Bella's head.

Hey! I heard that!

Sorry, just got carried away there, um on with the story! Anyway, just as Isa uttered those words, Bella arrived in her and Charlie's driveway. Edward was waiting for Bella in the front yard when she got home. Apparently he has been waiting a while and she could see he was agitated.

"Where have you been? I have been waiting since school got out!" Edward said, annoyance clouding his once-melodic voice.

"I went to the diner with Angela. What's it to you?" Isa said, for the first time ever coming out to play.

Edward was shocked at Bella's behavior -he has never seen this side of Bella.

"What do you want, Eddie-boy?" Isa asked, almost rudely. Yes, she was in full 'bitch mode'.

"Take a walk with me?" Edward asked, softly, still slightly shocked at his soon to be ex-girlfriend's 'unbecoming and unladylike-like behavior'.

"I don't think so Eddie-boy. I am not walking anywhere with you so you can dump me in the middle of nowhere." Isa said, snickering at Edward's flabbergasted expression.

"H...How did you know?" Edward asked, confusion written all over his marble face.

"Hmm, let me see. 1 None of your siblings have been to school since the fucked up party your family threw me. 2 You haven't spoken to me unless asked a direct question since said fucked up party and 3 you didn't come to school today. In my book 2+2 is 4." Isa said angrily, almost on the verge of beating up the vampire.

"I should have known you would figure it out. You have always been perceptive. Just promise me one thing?" Edward asked hopefully.

"You can go fuck yourself if you think I am going to promise you anything, dipshit." Isa deadpanned. "Goodbye asshole," she said said, turning around and going into the house without giving him a chance to speak.

Edward stood flabbergasted for a couple of seconds before turning around and running back home.

0o XxXx o0

As soon as Isa knew he had left, she picked up the phone and dialed a number she never thought she would use. When it was answer she said with a gangster accent, "hey bitch, I know you and you're family is leavin', but I think I deserve a goodbye at least. So you better get your sparkly ass over here, before I rip out your blonde hair, and take me to your family so I can say my goodbyes, asshole!"

With that she hung up, again not waiting for a reply. Five minutes later she heard a car racing down the street and smiled to herself. She left a note for Charlie telling him she went to see off the Cullens and would be back in a little while before heading out the door.

Isa decided that Bella could handle the rest of the family and retreated back inside Bella's subconsciousness.

Getting into the car she shut the door and the car sped off again. "Thank you for coming to get me, Rosalie." Bella said looking at the blonde haired vampire.

Rosalie smiled. "No problem, Bella. Its the least I can do after the way I have treated you." She looked at the road before going on: "I just want you to know that I never hated you. I thought Edward might pull a stunt like this and I was just trying to protect you by scaring you away. Guess that didn't work out to well."

"Hey, no problem, Rosalie. I always knew something like this would happen. He never wanted to change me, so there is no way we can be together. Besides, I know that he is not my true mate." Bella said, smiling slightly. "I am just sad that I have to loose my family as well."

"Oh Bella. You won't loose us. We never planned to break contact with you, no matter what that dick said. You are family. And Bella, family calls me Rose." Rosalie smiled at Bella in a sisterly manner. She was happy that they could leave on good terms. Just like the rest of the family, she grew to love Bella too.

As they pulled up to the Cullen house, everyone was surprised to see Bella getting out of the car with Rosalie. But at the same time, they where happy that they could say goodbye.

"I know Eddie-boy is making you all leave, but I think I at least deserve a good bye." Bella said sadly.

Everyone except Edward and Alice snickered at Bella's new nickname for Edward. Alice was fuming because Bella was there at all.

Jasper was the first to go over to Bella, but before he could say anything, she hugged him.

"I know you didn't attack me on my party," she whispered so softly that none of the others could hear her.

Jasper was surprised, but he knew Bella was always perceptive. "Thank you. And I want you to know that we never wanted to leave you. Something is going on with Edward and Alice, but I don't know what. We decided that for now it will be better to leave. But you have my number and here is a number that you can call for anything. It's a friend of mine, and if you can't reach me for some reason, don't hesitate to call him." Jasper said so softly only Bella could barely hear him.

She immediately pocketed the slip of paper before anyone could see.

"Thank you, Jasper. Please call and email me. You have a special place in my heart." Bella said sincerely, dreading the departure of Jasper. For some reason, she could feel her heart breaking at the thought of it.

Next was Emmett. He really didn't want to leave Bella, but he knew that it was the best for now.

He hugged her tightly. "Bye Bellsy. I love you and I am going to miss you," he said, unshed-able venom tears welling in his golden eyes.

"Oh Emmy, don't be sad. We will see each other again. And we can phone and email each other every day," Bella said trying to cheer him up.

Emmett smiled. "I promise, Bellsy," he said before going to stand by Rosalie.

Rosalie then came forward and hugged Bella. "You will forever be my little sister. Don't hesitate to call for anything. And I promise to call you often." Rose said smiling, though Bella could see the venom tears in her eyes.

"I love you too, sis. And we will talk regularly." Bella said. "And keep an eye on Alice and Edward," she whispered quietly.

Rosalie nodded before turning and walking into Emmett's arms.

Alice came bouncing over with that fake smile on her face. She hugged Bella before saying, "I am so sorry, Bella. I am going to miss my best friend."

_'Best friend my ass'_ Isa snorted, clearly disliking the small pixie-pire.

Bella put on a fake smile of her own that would make any actress proud. "I will miss you too, Ally. Look after the family for me," she fluttered her eye lids and smiled sadly

Alice turned away and got into her yellow Porsche, speeding away into the distance with a very gloomy Edward following behind her in his shiny silver Volvo.

Esme and Carlisle came over to Bella together.

"We don't want to go, but we think it is best for now. Please know that you will always be our daughter and if you ever need us we will come back." Esme half sobbed. If she could cry, rivers of tears would be flowing down her cheeks, making an ocean of salty vampire venom.

Bella hugged Esme tightly. "I know and understand that you have to go. I love you, mom, and I will always need you." She said with tears in her eyes, which were very close to flowing.

Esme turned and went into the passenger side of Carlisle's Mercedes, sobbing quietly. Her heart was breaking at the thought of leaving her youngest daughter.

"Bella, please take this," Carlisle said handing Bella an envelope.

Bella went to protest, but Carlisle stopped her before she could continue.

"Please, Bella. In that envelope is the number to our family lawyer. If you ever need help and you can't reach us, contact him. He will ask you a question to verify who you are and the answer will be golden eyes. Also their is a credit card in your name. You don't have to use it if you don't want to, but please keep it for an emergency." Carlisle explained in a fatherly way, his unshed venom tears close to shedding, which was a feat itself.

"Okay, Carlisle. And thank you for everything. You were and always will be like a father to me. I love you. Please come back to me soon." Bella said, full on crying now, hot, salty tears streaming down her rosy red cheeks.

"I promise, Bella." Carlisle before turning around and getting into his car and they all left in a caravan of cars.

Bella stood there for a minute, crying, before pulling herself together. She opened the envelope Carlisle gave her and saw the credit card as well as the business card Carlisle told her about, but there was a key in as well. When she took it out she was it was a car key and it also had a key to the house attached.

She went to the garage to see what car the key belonged to, and there stood a brand new red Chevy truck. She unlocked the car and got in and saw a letter on the passenger seat.

She opened the letter and read through it quickly. At first she wanted to get mad, but when she read through the letter again, she could understand why Carlisle felt he needed to get her a new truck. Her truck was dying and he felt that if they weren't there to take care of her, he would at least leave her with a reliable truck.

Bella turned on the truck and drove home feeling happy that she got to say goodbye to her family and that she could still contact them.

'Maybe everything will be okay,' Bella thought as she got closer to her house. But dismissing it as soon as she felt a large hole opening in her chest, throbbing with a sharp ache.

Bella clutched her chest in confusion, a hand still on the steering wheel. Maybe everything will not be okay...

To Be Continued...

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave your thoughts in the form of a review.**


	6. Unexpected - Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all the wonderful reviewers, followers and favorites. It's greatly appreciated.**

**Thank you to katandjasper and TheDemonOfTwilight who made this chapter presentable.**

**We don't own anything!**

Chapter 5: Kidnap

0o Bella's Point Of View o0

It has been one week, two days, four hours, 22 minute, 15...16...17...seconds since the departure of the Cullens, not that I'm counting. It hasn't been the same since they left, and my mind has not strayed from Jasper for a second. But all in all, I think I'm getting better. This is good for me, it's making me stronger. And Isa is really helping, you could say she's my coach and she made me realize how much I relied on Fuckward.

But I know there is something wrong. Every second of every day, I can feel this...agony in my chest, throbbing alongside with my heart. Every beat, another wave of pain hits me. But I've learned how to deal with the pain and make myself...numb. Only Angela knows about my pain. She thinks its the mating bond, something vampires have when they meet their 'soul mate'. I'm not sure who my mate is, but he is a vampire.

I sighed as I closed my book, drawing Ang's attention. Right now I am in my room, lying in the bed on my stomach with my pajama clad legs in the air. Angela and I were having a sleep over for the weekend.

"What's wrong?" She asked, looking up from her own book as she sat on her air mattress.

"I don't know," I replied as the hairs on the back of my neck tingles slightly. A very bad feeling bubbled up in my stomach as I frown slightly.

"I feel like we're being watched." I furrowed my brows slightly.

Angela's face visible paled as her hazel eyes flickered to the open window behind me. She thinned her lips and put her book down and crawled up on my purple single bed.

"Bella, I'm going to do a spell to see who or what is around the property." Ang whispered, her face very serious.

I swallowed thickly as fear and dread trickled into my emotions. My breathing accelerated as I tried to calm myself.

I nodded slowly as I stared into the eyes of my witchy friend.

She smiled reassuringly before closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath. She opened her mouth and murmurs and mumbles of a different language came out of her mouth. Her eyes rolled around behind their lids as her breathing became labored.

After what seemed like a minute, Ang finally snapped her eyes open while her pale face became emotionless, like a robot's.

"Ang? Are you okay?" I asked softly, fearing she'll break down any second.

"Vampires...three...human drinkers...gift...repel witchcraft...two males...female." Her voice was monotonic, her face betrayed no emotions as she uttered those words.

Oh no! Fuck! We have three human drinking vampires outside my house, we are so fucked! What are we going to do?! What do they want?! What about Charlie?! What-what about us?! Angela can kill them, right?! Oh god!

_Bella! Bella! Relax! Think about this carefully! Why would a number of vampires randomly pick a house to pillage? They must want something from us._ Isa said calmly in my head.

Oh god! We're gonna die! We're all gonna die! But what about dad?! Oh god! Charlie!

As those thoughts ran through my mind, I found it increasingly hard to breath. It's like the whole room was shrinking. I blinked a couple times, focusing on Angela's worried face as she tried to calm me down. But all I could hear was muffled noises coming from her mouth.

Suddenly, everything came back to me and my vision wasn't blurred, my ears weren't muffled. I looked at Angela's teary eyes and realized, this wasn't a dream. This is real...this is really happening.

"What's gonna happen, Ang?" I asked with tears in my eyes.

"I don't know. They're coming closer, and from what I could tell, they aren't good vamps." She sniffled, closing her eyes as tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks.

"But can't you stop them?"

"One has a gift of repelling witch spells," she answered, opening her eyes again.

I was about to say something back when all of a sudden, the doorbell rang.

Angela and I shared a look before she answered my mental question, "they're here."

The doorbell rang a few more times as we heard shuffling from down stairs.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." We heard Charlie yell as he got closer to the front door.

Tears streamed down my face like a waterfall as I squeezed my eyes shut, dreading what's about to happen next. I felt Angela grab my hand and squeeze it, but that didn't stop me from crying.

But what can I do?! Charlie is down there and I don't know what will happen to him! This is all my fault.

We heard the front door swing open as we braced ourselves for what was about to happen next. All I know is, Angela and I are so screwed. I just hope Charlie is okay.

0o Jasper's Point Of View

It has been one week and four days since we left Bella, and it is not going well. Apart from the whole family (excluding Alice) being depressed and almost catatonic, my dead heart has been throbbing with pure agony since we left Bella. There is a constant tugging in my chest, pleading and begging me to go back to Forks and take Bella into my arms and keep her there forever. I still don't know why I feel like this. The pain is so great I can barely move and I haven't hunted since a week ago. The flaming burn in my throat is increasing by the second, but I refuse to put it out. That pain is the only physical emotion I can feel, it's the only escape I have to the big hole in my chest, constantly bleeding, and constantly beating with pure fiery agony, slowly eating me away. The pain paralyzes me from head to toe, I can't move, no matter how hard I try. I feel like if I move just a fraction of a nanometer, I will lose control of my body and run back to Forks...to Bella.

But I know I can't do that to her. I can not put her in danger like that because if she got hurt in any way, I will not be able to live with myself. I don't know why I'm feeling this way, but I do and I have learned never to question my feelings, fate, or God. Perhaps he is doing this to me as punishment for all the pain and suffering I have caused in the past. Maybe I deserve it, this pain.

God, now I'm sounding like Power Puff Eddie whose mind is always on doom and gloom. I laughed humourlessly at my new name for Edward, but it wasn't really a laugh, more like a moan of pain.

Any noise I made -it seemed- was of pain now. Nothing on this Earth could ever make me happy and complete again, except for Bella. I know this is wrong, but I just can't help it. There was always something about her, her smile, the way her eyes would lighten up every time she smiles. I miss everything about her.

I was always jealous of Edward of being able to take her lips in his every day. He was so lucky, how could he throw that all away like trash?! But there was always something...dark in his emotions. Behind all that love and innocence, there was always an under layer of malice... evilness that would have fooled anyone, even me, the God of War...for a while.

I sighed as I closed my dust layered eyes from not blinking for days. Even now I was taking a gamble of being overwhelmed by the fiery burn in my heart. The only thing that kept me sane was the though of Bella and the pain and burn in my throat.

Suddenly, a picture of Bella popped up in my mind. She was smiling at me in a loving manner, her chocolate brown eyes sparkled with mischief. Her rosy lips were curled in a small smirk as she stared at me, daringly. I know this was a sick hallucination that my sadistic mind conjured up to torture and taunt me further. And as if on cue, my heart erupted in fire as I doubled over in fiery agony.

Venom tears pooled in my eyes as heart wrenching sobs escaped my lips.

Suddenly, I felt a spear being thrusted into my stomach. I know there isn't really one, but the pain is just so intense. It hurts.

I couldn't handle it anymore. I screamed and yelled as pure agony erupted from my body.

Something is wrong! Something is very wrong!

BELLA!

**A/N: I would love to hear what you though, so please leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello there. So I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who followed, favorited or reviewed. You guys are awesome.**

**Thank you to katandjasper and TheDemonOfTwilight for beta'ing and making this chapter readable.**

**We don't own anything.**

Chapter 6: Realization

0o Bella's Point Of View o0

Angela and I sat huddled on my bed, frightened and terrified out of our minds. We knew we couldn't do anything, but I prayed Charlie would be okay. If anything happened to him, I don't think I could forgive myself. Sure, he wasn't the worlds greatest dad, but I still loved him nonetheless and I wouldn't have it any other way. I could feel tears blurring my vision as they cascaded down my cheeks in a waterfall. I could hear my heart thumping in and out of my chest as my human brain tried to process what was going on.

We heard Charlie opening the front door downstairs and we could hear voices, but we couldn't decipher what was being said.

Suddenly gunshots were going off and we heard a lot of loud crashes before everything went quiet. I knew then that who ever these vamps were, they just killed Charlie, but Charlie put up one hell of a fight.

No! No! No! Not my daddy! Oh god! I'm so sorry, daddy! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry for being a bad daughter, I'm so sorry for causing all this! Why?! No! No! No! This can't be happening!

I tried to breath, I tried so hard, but my lungs refused the oxygen I was furiously pumping in. I can't breath! I can't breath! No! No! My lungs were slowly collapsing as I vaguely sensed Ange trying to calm me down. But nothing worked. I couldn't see clearly through the ocean of tears that clouded my vision. I squeezed them shut, hoping that would force the salty water down my eyes to join the rest of the river of tears falling down my cheeks, but to no avail.

_Bella! Don't let these leeches break you! What makes you think Charlie is dead?! He may not be dead, we don't know! So don't start jumping into conclusions like Powder Puff Eddie!_ Isa growled in my head, trying to get me riled up, but it had the opposite affect.

How can you say that?! Charlie is either dead or very close do death and you can't spare him one single tear?! What's wrong with you?!

_Oh, don't start blaming this on me! If you want someone to blame, blame lil' Eddie-poops. I know he has something to do with it! Bella,_ her voice softened,

_don't let them destroy you. Just because they're vampires doesn't mean they are indestructible. We will have our revenge_... She whispered before disappearing.

Gee, fat load of good you were! So much for telling me about how to destroy these Walking Talking Candle Blood suckers!

I swear someday I will get my revenge on these murdering leeches! I turned my head, looking at Angela, through my tear filled eyes and saw the same determination in her hazel eyes. No matter what we will survive and we'll stick together, like sisters.

Two of the three vampires Angela mentioned burst into my room. One was a huge male, with vivid red eyes and dark brown hair. The other a beautiful female with blond hair and dark red eyes.

"Oh good, you're together. Makes our life a hell of a lot easier." The male said with a sadistic smile on his face, clearly enjoying our terror.

_"Who are you and what the fuck do you want with us?"_ Isa said popping up out of nowhere and taking over my mouth.

"Feisty. I like it." The male said grinning evilly, wiggling his eyebrows.

I wanted to gag at his silent suggestion.

"No time to play, Darian. We need to get going. I'm sure the gunshots alerted the neighbors," The female deadpanned examining her nails.

"Yeah, yeah. Time to go." Darian said glumly before moving closer and trying to picking both of us up, one under each arm.

"Fuck you!" Snarled Ange from next to me, lifting her upper lip into a slight snarl.

No Ange! God, are you stupid?!

"Where, and when?" The male smirked, lifting a brow.

"Enough! Let's go! If you scream, you will regret it. I suggest you keep quiet and cooperate and everything will be fine." The female threatened lowly, red eyes blazing with fury.

We got the idea and kept quiet as the huge vampire came up to us and picked us up under his huge trunk-like arms. He carried us down the stairs with the blonde female following behind us slowly.

When we got downstairs, I gasped, along with Ange. Everything was a mess. The dining room table was turned upside down while trash and garbage littered the floor, along with broken glasses and beer bottles. There were a few holes in the walls as I peered into the lounge room from under the giant's arm. It was completely trashed. The sofa was in ruins; the cushions had huge rips as white fluff scattered the carpet. The tv had a big crack in it while the wooden coffee table lay in a pile of wood chips.

But what really caught my eye was Charlie. He was laying in the dining room tile floor, eyes closed as crimson blood oozed in an agonizing pace from his head

I started sobbing but I bit my fist to not draw attention from the neighbors. I could feel my heart breaking in millions of pieces as we were carried through the front door and into the chilling night air.

We were thrown into a black van which immediately started speeding away. Adrenaline pumped through my veins as my eyes darted around the small space of the black van, trying to look for an escape, but at no avail.

"What are we gonna do, Bells?" I heard Ange whisper brokenly.

I turned and look at her. Her hair was a big mess, and her eyes were puffy and red as she sniffled.

"I don't know. But at least we know we're not gonna die...soon. Because if they wanted us dead, we would be." I whimpered putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

She didn't reply, and I didn't try to make any more conversation.

It felt like we had been driving for hours when the car finally stopped. It was dark outside and with the windows tinted so dark, we couldn't see were we where.

The door opened suddenly and the third male stood there. He was 6'3 feet tall with an athletic build. Although his eyes were red, they looked haunted and dead, like he didn't way to be here and hated doing this. But I just shook it off as my imagination.

"Come on! And please don't try anything." He told us, almost pleadingly. It was like he didn't want us to be hurt...like he...cared.

We got out of the car and saw that we were at a private airstrip, but we didn't know where. It was obvious that we are flying somewhere, but where?

'Jasper! Help us!' I cried out silently. Why I wanted him I didn't know, but for some reason I knew he could help us.

As we stood there taking in our surroundings we could see the other two were already here and knew we couldn't try anything. We didn't know which ones had the gifts and who could repel any witch spells. For now it seemed like we will have to do as we are told.

We were ushered onto the plane and strapped into seats. Luckily they kept us next to each other. The plain taxied off, taking us to our unknown future.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Oo Jasper's Pov oO

I screamed. I screamed and screamed until there was no tomorrow. But I knew no one could hear me because my study was sound proof. I could feel nothing but burning pain churning though my body. I know something is wrong, but what?! I tried to move, but I seemed to have lost control of my body. Nothing would comply to my brain as it went into overdrive. I stopped breathing, hoping the pain would decrease by this action.

Unshed-able venom tears welled up in my eyes as they tried to look for a crack to escape. I wanted nothing more right now but to cry, just some way to release this agonizing pain.

I could feel the Major was rattling the bars to his cage. I can't handle the pure, hot agony that coated my body like a lava cask. I could feel The Major gaining more control as I let it slip further.

'Jasper! Help us!' I heard Bella's voice in my head. It was filled with fear and desperation. That was when everything went to hell and darkness overwhelmed me.

Oo Major's Pov oO

Yes! Finally, I am free. That pixie bitch will pay for what she has done to me and my mate! And if my mate is in danger because of something she or the Mind Raper did, I will hunt them down to the ends of the earth. Nobody hurts my mate and gets away with it! Now, I need to get to Forks to see what is going on. Something is wrong and I can feel because of our mating bond. Stupid Jasper! He should have listened to me, then we would be in bed with our VAMPIRE mate! But nooooo! We had to listen to Pixie Bitch because Jasper said so! He is so lucky we share the same body, otherwise I will fuck him up.

Yeah, I know Isabella is my mate and I have sensed that she has an alter ego like me. I can't wait to meet my beautiful, strong mate, but first things first, something is wrong and I have to get to Forks.

I stood up from the ottoman that Jasper was curled up on like a little girl and stormed out of the room where he has been holed up since leaving Forks.

When I got to the living room the whole family, except for the Pixie Bitch and the Mind Fucker, was there. Which is strange because they always followed the family like little puppies. Maybe they have setting to do with it...

"Major!" Carlisle, the supposed coven leader asks, shock and fear showing in his emotions.

"How can we be of service?" The pussy leader asks, obviously confused as to why I am here and not Jasper.

"Something happened to my mate and I am returning to Forks to check it out." I barked out, narrowing eyes at the leader.

"May I ask who your mate is?" Carlisle asked confused but respectfully.

"Isabella is my mate and I can feel something is wrong. Now you can join me or stay here, but stay out of my way!" I growled out.

I could feel everyone's shock but I didn't give a fuck. Time was of the essence now and besides they always believed the pixie and the mind fucker above everyone else.

I didn't have the time or the patience to pack. I needed to get back to Forks asap to assess the situation. I flew out the door ignoring everyone's questions and comments.

I could sense two vampires following me. They will come in handy if it comes down to a fight. Jasper has taught all of the veggies well. Though the pixie and the mind fucker always thought they didn't need it because of their gifts.

I ran faster than I've ever run before in my life and made it back in just over an hour. When I got near Isabella's house I immediately knew something terrible happened. There were cops crawling all over the place. I could see Charlie being lifted into an ambulance with a bandage around his head. I could smell a lot of blood and knew Charlie was critical. I couldn't sense Isabella anywhere and that worried me.

By the sounds of the policemen talking some kind of gang attacked Charlie and kidnapped both Isabella and her friend Angela. Charlie is being rushed to hospital with a fractured skull and some broken ribs.

I could smell two unknown vampires but I couldn't do anything while the police were still poking around.

"Go find out what you can! I'll see if I can track the scents." I ordered the two who came with me before turning deeper into the woods. I wasn't surprised that it was the brute and his mate who followed me. I knew both of them cared deeply for my mate.

I picked up the scents of the two unknown vampires and followed them all the way to a private airstrip just outside of Seattle. This is bad...

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review to tell me your thoughts**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are the best. Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or followed.**

**Thank you to katandjasper for beta'ing and for TheDemonOfTwilight who wrote this chapter. Go and check out their stories.**

**We don't own anyhting.**

Chapter 7

0o Third Person Point of View o0

Angela and Bella sat in the plane in silence, side by side. None of the vampires were visible, but they knew they were lingering around the plane somewhere, like hungry cockroaches getting ready for lunch.

The only sound was the noise of the jet engine that echoed quietly throughout the cabin.

The inside of the plane was very modern and expensive looking, the kind you would find famous celebrities in. There were two couches, opposite each other, a round coffee table between them. Angela and Bella huddled on the one.

There was a small digital tv on the wall near the cockpit. There were rotating chairs behind the couches next to some of the windows, where you can sit if you want to read.

There was no doubt this plane cost a fortune to buy. Whoever owns it must be very rich.

Both Angela and Bella were sitting on the couch in tight balls, refusing to speak or even move. Both were paralyzed with fear, and both were replaying what had happened over the last 12 hours.

Ever minute that passed, the furious pain in Bella's chest increased. She was sure her heart would jump out at any minute and start running back to America, well swim would be more like it.

The plane had crossed from water to land and they guessed it wouldn't be long before they landed. They weren't going to land in a public airport, no, they were going to land in a private airstrip the owners of the jet built themselves.

"Please buckle your seat belts, were are landing in 60 seconds." An emotionless voice rang out through the speakers, startling the two human passengers.

Angela and Bella robotically buckled their seat belts that were on either side of the couch. Although they appeared indifferent on the outside, they were actually screaming with terror and bawling their eyes out on the inside. They knew whatever is going to happen weren't going to be good.

They were dragged from the plane unceremoniously and stuffed into another van with dark tinted windows.

Clearly the humans working there were to afraid to even look in the girls direction.

The van sped off and the girls were feeling more and more hopeless the further away they got.

After what felt like an eternity on the road the van came to a stop and the girls were grabbed from the van and dragged to a very ominous looking castle.

The were dragged through so many hallways and corridors that they could never dream of finding their way out, before being thrown into a room.

Thankfully they were still together.

0o XxXxX o0

Golden sunlight streamed through the medieval looking widows as red curtains framed them in a beautiful, yet shaggy manner. Behind those windows was a stunning medieval castle like chamber inside a two thousand year old stone castle.

An antique four poster bed was against the eastern wall of the four sided room; with two bed side tables on either side of the majestic looking bed.

The walls were made out of the hardest stone there was, with candle holders littering them. There was a small fire place on the west wall to keep the humans warm when they stayedthere before changing.

It just so happens this old room was occupied by twoteenaged guests one was human, the other a witch, both female. The human sat on the bed, nervously biting her bottoms lips and differing with her thumbs as her companion paced back and forth from the bed to the fireplace and back, muttering profanities under her breath while biting her sharp nails.

Both were incredibly nervous, confused and completely terrified, for they have not the answers they so desperately seeked from their vampire kidnappers.

Golden sunlight streamed through the medieval looking widows as red curtains framed them in a beautiful, yet shaggy manner. Behind those windows was a stunning medieval castle like chamber inside a two thousand year old stone castle.

An antique four poster bed was against the eastern wall of the four sided room; with two bed side tables on either side of the majestic looking bed.

The walls were made out of the hardest stone there was, with candle holders littering them. There was a small fire place on the west wall to keep the humans warm when they stayedthere before changing.

It just so happens this old room was occupied by twoteenaged guests one was human, the other a witch, both female. The human sat on the bed, nervously biting her bottoms lips and differing with her thumbs as her companion paced back and forth from the bed to the fireplace and back, muttering profanities under her breath while biting her sharp nails.

Both were incredibly nervous, confused and completely terrified, for they have not the answers they so desperately seeked from their vampire kidnappers.

Bella was taken aback by Ange's sudden outburst for she had next raised her voice to Bella before.

"I...I...I..." She stuttered, lost for words.

"Have you lost your fucking marbles, Bella?!" Angela continued, in a slightly lower voice, but it was still very loud.

"They are vampires! They have super strength and super speed! How do you suppose we out run them; or even out smart them for that matter. We are doomed. The only thing we can do is wait, and hopefully they have a good reason to keep us alive." Her voice wavered at the end of her hopeless speech.

By now, traitor tears were streaming down Bella's face as she wiped them away furiously. Her eyes hurt from all the crying and her throat felt hoarse from not drinking anythingfor over 20 hours. She was slightly hurt by Ange's words, but knew she was right. They could do nothing.

They could only hope one of the Cullens will come looking for them.

Angela's face softened as she stared at her sobbing friend, feeling a bit guilty for her unneeded outburst. She sighed softly and went over to the bed and sat next to her best friend, putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have taken all my pent up anger outon you. Lets just try and calm down because crying and panicking will not help us," Angela said, trying to bring out the strong and fierce Bella she grew so fond of over the past week.

Bella stopped crying at that point, a hiccup or two would stray every few seconds. Internally, she was disgusted at herself for being so weak and soft. She should be strong and angry at those motherfucking leeches that took her and her friend from their home! But, alas, she couldn't help breaking down and sobbing. Isa would have helped Bella, but she was just too busy thinking up ideas of getting them out of the situation they were in.

"I know, Ange, but I just can't help it. I feel scared, and not to mention my chest is killing me!" Cried Bella, absently clutching her chest as the burning and pulling increased immensely.

"Shhh, shhh, calm down. Everything will be-" Angela was interrupted by the large oak doors that led to the room being swung open.

Two unrecognizable 6'5 muscly male vampires stood in the doorway, their glowing red eyes piercing the shadow that covered their faces by the hooded cloak they wore.

The girls jumped up in fright at the sight of them, fear and terror coating their startled emotions. Both held on to one another for dear life as the two unknown vampires gracefully entered the chamber, their cloaks blowing behind them.

The stopped in front of Bella and Angela. The two girls' hearts were beating out of their chests as adrenaline and fear pumped through their veins, their instincts begging them to run. This only made their blood smell even more delicious, turning the vampires' red eyes black, until they disappeared under the shadow of their hoods.

"The Masters are ready to see you," the left male said emotionlessly, staring at the girls with a disgusted sneer on his face.

Getting the message, Angela and Bella both stood up, holding each other's hands fearing the other would disappear any second of they let go.

"Follow me," the same vampire ordered, turning to the door and striding out of the room.

The other vampire growled at the two girls, telling them to go. And they did. They followed the first vampire, with the second following behind them- they were sandwiched in between.

They passed long, candle lit corridors with various old painting on the walls as they neared the throne room.

Mistakes can either make you, or break you. And Bella's mistake was getting involved with vampires. This mistake will either make her, or break her. It is not up to fate anymore whether or not the duo make it out alive, it is now all up to Bella and her decisions...

**A/N: Evil cliffy. Please review and tell me what you though.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: To all our wonderful followers, favoriters and reviewers a huge thank you.**

**To katandjasper, my beta a big hug for all her help and support. Go check out her stories.**

**Also to TheDemonOfTwilight who helped me make this chapter amazing, a huge thank you.**

**Don't own anything.**

Chapter 8

Oo Third Person Pov oO

The vampires came to a stop in front of two large heavy, oak doors with intricate carvings. It was obvious they were old and it would take a lot of strength to open them, but for a vampire, it would be easy.

He opened the doors and walked into a huge room with stone pillars standing every few feet. Bella and Angela had no choice but to follow as the vampire behind them pushed them forward. If they weren't so afraid they would have been in awe of the room.

Though the room was dimly lit by candles, they could see the beauty that lay before them. The marble tile floor had floral patterns swirling in it as the dome ceiling above the girls' head were covered in old paintings. But what drew their attention was the two thrones that stood on a dais at the other side of the room.

Two huge golden thrones, with seats made out of a plush wine red velvety material and jewels encrusted at the top. It was clear that whoever ruled this castle was extremely rich and powerful and they were not afraid to show it.

Just as they came to a stop, a door on the other side of the room, which they didn't even notice, opened and two vampires came in and went to sit on the thrones. They exuded an air of darkness, the purest form of evil either of the girls has ever experienced.

A shiver of fear ran down the girls' spines as they took the sight of the two vampires on the thrones.

One was 5'4 with ashy blonde hair and papery white skin, the other, was a bit shorter at 5'3 with dark hair and had the same papery white skin just like the other. It was very obvious they were siblings or brothers. Both had the crimson red eyes of human drinkers and both were dressed in black clothes that looked like it belonged in an older era.

They gazed at the girls with sickeningly evil smiles like they were they're next meal. Angela and Bella cowered in fear under their power hungry gazes.

"Ladies, we have called you here to give you a choice..." Began the blonde one nonchalantly.

"...To either be turned and join us in our cause or..." His brother continued with the same tone.

"...To watch every last one of your loved ones die until you surrender." The two ancient vampires said, completing each other's sentences one after another. Their voices sounded so much alike they wouldn't be able to tell the difference if they didn't see their mouths moving.

"Wh...What do you wa...want us for?" Bella stuttered out, confused and scared as to what they could possibly offer these vampires.

"Ah..." began the blond one again, with a small satisfactory smile one his papery face.

"...we have a seer..." continued his brother.

"...who saw that you will both..."

"...be extremely gifted if turned," the creepy vampires said with raspy voices.

"Wh...Why would you n...need our g...gifts?" Bella asked again, fear stabbing in her chest as she cringed slightly.

"Because..."

"...with your gifts..."

"...we will be able..."

"...to defeat the Volturi," They answered monotonously with creepy grins.

Both girls gasped in shock. Bella knew about the Volturi from what Edward told her and she told Angela everything. The Volturi were the rulers of the vampire world and the strongest and most powerful coven in existence. And it would take many vampires to take them down, and Bella knew this.

"Ahh..." said the blonde one tilting his head upward slightly as he smiled down them like they were mere animals.

"...so you recognize..." continued his brother snobbishly with his nose in the air, his upper lip lifted in a sneer at the name.

"...the name," They said in unison smiling darkly.

"You have..." began the brown haired one this time.

"...twenty four hours..."

"...To decide." They said flatly before dismissing the girls with a wave of their hands, perfectly in sync with each other.

The two muscly vampires led the girls back to the room they stayed in before, closing and locking the doors behind them.

The girls just sat looking at each other relieved that they were still alive for the moment, but shocked at the ultimatum they were given. The choice they had to make was obvious.

_'Well, that went well with Dracula One and Dracula Two! Talk about creepy!'_ Isa snarked in Bella's head and she rolled her eyes at Isa's comment.

Yup, they were in some deep shit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Oo Major's Pov oO

As I stood at the airstrip were Bella and Angela's scent disappeared, fuming at the obvious dead end, I felt the emotional signatures of two familiar vampires approaching my way.

I was ready to attack at the first sign of trouble, when my Captain and his mate stepped out of the forest. The fact that they were here could only mean his gift had told him something.

"Captain, report!" I barked out, clasping my hands behind my back as I stared sternly at my soldiers. I wasn't in the mood for the Captain's usual cryptic bullshit.

"Yes sir! Major sir! My gift told me tha' we would be needed 'ere an' tha' we need ta gather allies. As many as possible. Shit's 'bout ta hit th' fan big time," The Captain replied quickly in his southern drawl, his mate and him craning theirs necks and putting their hands in front of them; a show of submission.

"An'thang 'bout my mate an' 'er friend?" I inquired in a growl, narrowing my eyes at the two.

"Sir, as far as I can tell, th' Romanians kidnapped 'em. They're plannin' ta turn 'em soon an' force 'em ta take down th' Volturi," The Captain rushed out calmly, casting his red eyes to the ground.

"Force 'em how?! An' how would they take over th' Volturi, who is th' strongest an' most powerful coven?" I asked, angry and confused.

Obviously the Romanians have gone mad, bonkers, crazy! Nobody in their right minds would challenge the Volturi, just like they wouldn't challenge me.

"They're holdin' th' girls' families over their heads. As for how, them two girls'll be extremely powerful when turned. They'll be th' most powerful vampires alive," The Captain informed me, even his own voice was coated in shock.

Argh. I just wanted to rip the Romanian scum limb from limb, then break their fingers, and chuck them into the fire piece by piece, leaving their heads for last so they can experience the pain of burning. That was nice and all, but we needed a plan to get rid of them once and for all!

"Major! I don't think ya should involve th' Cullens. At least not Doctor Fang, his mate an' th' golden twins. I don't know why, but I 'ave a bad feelin' 'bout 'em." The Captain drawled somberly.

I knew those fucking pussy twins had something to do with this. They will regret the day they thought about screwing with my mate! They will not get away with this! I chuckled darkly as I imagined what I shall do to Fuckward and Malice. I grinned sadistically as I saw the Captain swallow thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down.

I turned around and started running back to Forks. We can set up base at the Cullen house to gather allies. We will need to contact the Volturi and warn them as well, luckily I'm on good terms with Caius.

The Captain and his mate followed behind me silently, knowing better than to fuck with me.

When we got there, the hulk and his mate were waiting.

"Report," I growled out eyeing the two strategically.

"The police don't really know what happened or who was responsible. They are guessing some gang was responsible, but their was no signs of forced entry and only the downstairs was trashed. It didn't seem like the girls put up a fight." The hulk replied, standing slightly in front of his mate.

"Start phoning anyone and everyone you know who will fight with us, but do not under any circumstances involve the Cullens and keep your decisions to a minimum." I ordered before walking in to my study to phone Caius.

I dialed his number and waited impatiently for him to pick up. "Caius," I barked as soon as he picked up, not even giving him the chance to say anything.

"Major, how can I be of service?" Caius asked, knowing I am not to be fucked with in my current state.

"My mate and her friend has been kidnapped by the Romanians. They are planning to turn them and force them to attack the Volturi. We need to prepare and attack and eliminate them and get my mate back." I yelled into the phone furiously, my muscles itching for battle.

"I'll inform Aro immediately. Where should we meet?" Caius asked calmly, trying not to agitate me to much.

"We are gathering our allies on this side then we'll come to Volterra! And Caius tell Aro to not contact the Cullens under any circumstances." I shouted with authority ringing my tone, knowing Caius will handle things on his end.

I will come for you, Isabella, just hold on...

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review, constructive criticism welcome. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, fav'd or followed. You guys are the best.**

**Thank you to TheDemonOfTwilight who wrote this chapter and for my awesome Beta katandjasper for getting in ready.**

**Still don't own.**

Chapter 9: Hope

0o Bella's Point Of View o0

Fuckity! Fuckity! Fuckity! Fuck! Fuck! What the fuck am I going to do?! I'm not ready to be changed! Not yet, anyways and these blood sucking leeches are telling me I have 24 hours to decide! Fuck that! Who the fuck do they think they fucking are?!

They're vampires Bella! What are we suppose to do? Do you think they're just gonna let us walk out of here if we say no?! They'll hunt us down, and torture every person we came into contact with. So the question is, are you willing to let your friends and family die just so you can remain human, or are you gonna agree changing into a vampire and take the whole Romanian Coven down?! Isa snapped, obviously getting sick and tired of my internal curses.

God damn it! I don't want to turn into a vampire just yet! I wanted to experience school, then college, even work as a bar maid and lose my virginity to some frat boy at a party!

I don't want to die a virgin and be all sexually repressed like Prudeward for the next 110 years! Hm, I wonder if any male vampires in this castle are willing to have sex with me. Shit! Why the fuck did I think that?!

Probably because you need a good fuck, and what better way to get said fuck than to fuck a vampire?! And this place is crawling with them!

Shut the fuck up, Isa! Don't you have better things to do in my mind than to lust after sick, evil vampires?!

What? She asked innocently batting her eye lashes. Their badness turns me on!

Can you NOT think about sex right now, especially imagining having sexual intercourse with vampires in this castle! You are so sick! These vamps want to torture and drain us and you want to fuck them?! What the fuck has gotten into your sick little head?!

I received no answer.

Great, just great, she's gone again. Fucking pervy Isa!

Well, you were the one who brought it up in the first place. Another voice popped into my head, but this one was a low male's voice.

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! I screamed in my mind, but I didn't get a reply.

Great! Perfect! Now I have TWO voices in my fucked up head. Next thing you know, I'll be chucked into the loony bin. Fucking hell! Why am I thinking these stupid thoughts anyway?! I should be deciding whether of not to get turned.

I already knew what the answer will be- I'm going to have to turn into a vampire. I can't get Charlie and Renee, as well as the rest of Forks into this mess. I know if I choose to stay human, Dracula 1 and Dracula 2 will happily torture my mother and father before my eyes until I agree to turn. I just don't get why they don't take Angela and I by force. All they have to do is grab us, using their super speed and sink heir teeth into our necks. But I'm not gonna question their actions, at least I had 24 hours of being human left.

I sniffled a bit, tears threatening to fall as I glanced down at my hands. I just can't believe what's happening. I don't want to die. I want to spend a little more time as a human, some more time with Charlie and Renee. Shit! Charlie! God! How could I forget about him! I just hope he is still alive and well.

A picture of Charlie's warm face suddenly popped up in my head, causing my traitor tears to spill over and down my cheeks. I could just imagine him now, comforting me and telling me to be strong. God, this is all my fault! If I didn't come into contact with Edward in the first place, this wouldn't be happening! Why?! Why did this have to happen to me of all people?! Was I some evil criminal in my past life and this is how God is punishing me?!

"Bella? C'mon girl, you have to be strong!" Angela said reassuring me from the other side if the room -she was pacing again.

I heard her walk over to me and sit down next to me on the bed, putting a reassuring arm around my shaking shoulders. I leaned into her embrace as I furiously wiped my tears away. Why did I have to be so weak?!

"Shh, shh, it'll be alright." She comforted me.

I felt bad. Angela was here, supporting me when her and family are at risk too.

"I know, you're right. But I just- I just c-can't help it!" I sobbed wiping more tears away. "And not to mention my chest is killing me! Where the hell is my so called 'mate' anyway?!" I cried hugging Angela, clutching my chest as burning agony flamed up in my heart.

Argh!

I took a deep breath in, trying to stop crying like a little baby. I let go of Ang and straightened my back, willing the tears to stop streaming. I blinked and turned to Ang, to see she has puffy red eyes from crying too. But what caught my attention was the look of recognition and hope flash across her round face, a hopeful smile almost breaking her face in half. I stared at her in confusion as she gave me a shit eating grin.

"Angela?" I asked cautiously. "Are you alright?" I fear she has finally gone insane under the stress we are in.

"Yes, yes I am, Bella," she smiled almost crazily.

I furrowed my brows further as I sniffled one last time, rubbing and wiping my eyes to rid myself of any excess tears.

"Um, Ang? Are you going insane?" I asked slowly and carefully, mentally slapping myself for being so blunt.

Great, now she's sure going to manifest an ax and start chasing me around the room like a mass murderer.

"Ha! Ha! Ha!" Angela began laughing maniacally, throwing her hands up in the air.

I cringed, one hundred percent sure she has lost her marbles. "Angela! Angela! Calm down! We will get you to psychiatric care immediately!" I hushed her, completely an utterly serious.

"No Bells! I just figured a way we could escape," she whispered the last part, leaning closer to me, an still grinning like a maniac.

My eyes widen and my jaw went slack.

Yep, she's definitely lost it.

"Angela-" I began, but was cut off.

"No, I'm serious. I'm not crazy. I can do a spell that will allow you to contact your mate, whoever he is." She whispered, her face turning serious as she stared at me meaningfully.

Shit! I realized she was right! Oh my god! Yes! This could be our chance to escape! If we can contact another vampire, he can come and get us! We are saved!

Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Halleluuuuuujah! Isa began singing my head.

We are saved! We are saved! The Lord has saved to us! I SEE THE LIGHT! I SEE THE LIGHT OF JESUS CHRIST! WE ARE REDEEMED!

What. The. Fuck.

Has Isa gone mad too?

Looks like it.

There it is again! The other voice!

Who the fuck are you?!

Silence.

Great, he's disappeared again! Perfect! I shook my head and focused back to Ang with a huge 100 watt smile.

"Are you sure?!" I asked excitedly, bouncing up and down on the bed.

"Yes, I remember the spell from my grimoire! Whoever your mate is, you will see him in your dreams and be able to contact him after I put the spell on you. Your mate though, whatever he's doing, will suddenly stop and drop to the ground and fall unconscious. He will basically dream about you, but the connection will only last for five to ten minutes, depending how strong your bond is." She informed me quickly, her cheeks flushed with excitement.

I grinned even more because now I can finally see who my mate is! I sure hope it isn't Prudeward! Maybe it'll be Jasper, sexy, fuck hot, Jasper. Mmm. Just thinking about his rugged good looks has me all hot and bothered!

"Bella! Stop daydreaming!" Angela snapped, effectively ending my fantasy of Jasper having his way with me on a kitchen table. Damn!

A sigh escaped my lips as I stared at Ang with a raised brow. "Mmmm yes?" I said in a low Frankenstein-ish voice.

She rolled her eyes and turned serious.

"Okay, this is going to take up a lot of my power. Luckily, I don't need any herbs or plants for this spell, just a few words in Latin." She smiled with a look of determination in her hazel eyes.

"Okay," I agreed nonchalantly, nodding my head. "When do we do this?"

"When can you fall asleep?"

I though about this for a minute. I am quite tired and emotionally drained from all the crying and weeping. I could feel my puffy eyes starting to sting as I fought to keep conscious.

Yep, I was defiantly tired.

"In a few minutes," was my reply.

We both grinned at each other as we began preparing for the spell.

0o Angela's Point Of View o0

It is exactly 2:35 pm. We still had about 20 hours before deciding to stay human or not, and hopefully, by that time, whoever Bella's mate is will be here to rescue us. I'm not sure if this spell will work, but hopefully it will and hopefully I won't mess it up; I am reciting this by my memory, after all. I just wish I had my grimoire with me now. God damn it! I wish I'd taken the manifesting spells grandma offered me, then I would have my grimoire in my hands right now! But, I don't and now we are stuck in this situation with psychotic vampires who have deluded themselves into thinking they can overthrow the Volturi.

They want to turn Bella and I into vampires so they can do just that, and if we help them, they can. If you inject a witch with vampire venom, there is a 50/50 percent chance that witch will die, but if they are turned, the will be a half witch half vampire hybrid, meaning she/he will be extremely powerful. This only happened with a few unfortunate witches. If I do turn into a hybrid, I will be able to cast spells without ever getting tired and I will have the super strength and speed of most vampires. A vampire/witch hybrid can easily destroy a whole army of vampires with a few spells.

Although I will be powerful IF I turn, I have a feeling Bella will be even more so. Every time I am near her, I can feel this aura if power radiating off her which only us witches can feel. And Bella's is the strongest I have ever felt. If she is turned, she may be the most powerful being alive, and that's saying something, especially if her power began to manifest when she was still human.

I mentally shook my head from those thoughts as I looked down at the laying form of Bella. She was lying on her back under the sheets of the red four poster bed.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Sure, it's not everyday you get a spell cast on you." She joked weakly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, just don't mess this up."

"I won't," I vowed.

She smiled at me one more time before closing her brown Bambi eyes.

I sighed and spread out my palms in front of me, feeling the power and energy rushing though my blood filled veins. My body shuddered as the energy reached my fingertips, begging to be released. I began chanting:

Sancta Mater, Dea Divinum,

Adytis sto ante.

Is non audiet audiemus

Verba mea titillare ad strepente auriculam.

Sancta Mater, Dea Divinum,

Send somnium, excitandis mente.

Per eius / in eam visio quam hic / ipsa vivit

In somnum exterreri solebat / passio / lectione / ilia sic libere dat.

Sancta Mater, Dea Divinum

Mittere eos vobis cantatis consilium

Expurgate aranea destruam muros

Defer mea nuntius per spiritum vocat.

When I finished, I opened my eyes, seeing my best friend fast asleep with a satisfied smile upon her rosy lips. I just hope everything will turn out alright.

**A/N: So what did you think? Leave me some love in the form of a review**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, fav's and follows. You guys are amazing.**

**Thanks for katandjasper fore Beta'ing and TheDemonOfTwilight for pushing me.**

**Don't own.**

Chapter 10: Communication

0o Bella's Point Of View o0

I know I'm dreaming, but everything felt so real; I could smell everything, feel everything with perfect clarity.

I was standing in a meadow, with trees surrounding the elegant field. Everything was so bright, the colors so vivid. The meadow was filled with wild flowers, every color you can think of. I could feel the wind cooling my skin, as the sun's rays shone down on me, warming my body up just as it cooled down.

I spun around, taking in the beauty around me. The trees were so green, the grass so soft. I curled my bare toes into the grassland, giggling at the ticklish feel of the green grass between my toes.

Suddenly there was a ruffle of leaves further into the forest and for a single second I was scared. My heart was racing and my breath came out in short pants. I clenched my clammy hands in anticipation, as I tried to see into the dense trees few hundred fee away from me.

Then I remembered Angela cast a spell so that I could meet my mate and tell him what's happening and where we were being kept.

My fear faded away into nothingness and it was replaced by excitement, joy and an overwhelming amount of love. This is what I always dream of, finding my one and only, my equal...my soul mate.

I couldn't believe my eyes as my vampire mate stepped through the trees and into my line of sight. I never would've thought it was possible, but this explained all the feelings and thoughts I had about him.

In front of me stood none other than Jasper Whitlock, also known as the God of was, and he was mine, all mine.

A small smile graced my lips as I saw his surprised handsome face.

0o Major's Point Of View o0

So far, everyone we called vowed to stand with us. No one wanted the Romanians back in power and the fact that they kidnapped my mate and her friend just added to everyone's anger.

All the vampires we talked to, were making their way to Forks Washington or promised to meet us in Volterra in a week's time.

I felt relieved to know we had so many friends standing with us. The fucked up Romanians wouldn't know what hit them. No one messes with the God of War and lived to tell the tale! They will feel my wrath as I rip their limbs from their body. I will enjoy their screams of pain and fear as I descend upon them.

All of a sudden, I started feeling weird. I tried to shake it off, but the feeling only grew stronger. What the fuck is going on?! Vampires don't get dizzy and they certainly don't feel weak and powerless, but yet that is exactly how I feel.

If this is some kind of an attack we are all fucked. How am I suppose to protect everyone now? No, this couldn't be fucking happening! I tried to fight this feeling, but it seems the harder I am fighting the stronger it gets.

I felt myself falling and the last thing I heard was my Captain's panicked cry and everything went black.

I saw myself standing in the middle of the woods, without knowing how I got here. What the fuck is this?! I growl out in anger and frustration. If I get my hands on the fucker who is messing with me, I will kill him very slowly and very painfully, mark my words...

When I turned around I saw a light further into the forest. It must be a meadow or something where the trees aren't blocking the sun.

I started walking towards it, and sure enough it was a meadow. It turns out to be the most beautiful meadow I have ever seen and in the middle, stood my mate, my Isabella.

I was confused! How the fuck did we get here? She is all the way in Romania with those bastards, yet she is standing here in front of me. I can hear her heart beat and smell her wonderful scent drawing me closer.

"Isabella? What's going on? How did we get here?" I fire question after question at her, my tone soft an caring, which surprised me.

"Major, I don't have a lot of time, but I needed to speak to you. Me and Angela have been kidnapped by the Romanians. They gave us 24 hours to decide if we wanted to be changed or watch our families being tortured to death." Isabella said hurriedly, her beautiful brown eyes burning into mine with worry and fear.

"We know about the Romanians, we are gathering allies as we speak." I told her, a bit dazed by her amazing beauty.

"That's good. You will need the numbers. The Romanians have about a hundred newborns, none of them gifted, but apparently their seer saw me and Angela would be extremely powerful when changed. We've only seen a handful of older vampires, but there could be more. They plan to attack the Volturi in 2 weeks." Isabella said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"We'll be ready, my mate." I assured her, blurring next to her with vampire speed.

"I don't know if I'll be able to contact you after the change. Angela did a spell so that I could contact you now. Please be safe my love, and come for me soon." Isabella said, looking up at me from under her lashes as I took her into my arms, savoring the feeling of my mate.

Ah, now I understand. Nifty little trick of the witch. And I'm real glad she sent Isabella here.

I look down at her, to see her face starting to fade away as she looked at me with sad eyes.

"Just hold on, my mate. I'll come for you!" I said as venom welled up in my black eyes. She just nodded just before my Isabella faded into nothingness slipping out of my embrace as she disappeared.

I was extremely sad to see her go and the pull in my chest intensified a thousand times. I will come for you, Isabella just hold on!

I could feel someone shaking me and I heard my name being called. I growled and snarled at them. I didn't want to leave this place where I could still smell Isabella's intoxicating scent still lingering in the forest air.

The shaking persisted and slowly I opened my eyes to see I was back at the house in Forks and everyone looked at me worriedly, panic radiating off everyone's emotions. If I didn't have control over my gift I would've been overcome.

"Major, what happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"How did you faint?!"

"How is it even possible?!"

Everyone talked at once, as the question kept shooting at me from all directions.

I sat up and I couldn't help but grin. I felt both good and extremely pissed off at seeing my mate and knowing what those fuckers are planning to do. I know she is okay for the moment and I know that they will be turned before we can get to them, and it angered me beyond belief. I wanted to be the one who turned her and not under these circumstances.

I felt the red veil cross over my eyes. The Romanians are in for a world of hurt, and I'll make sure Isabella and Angela would get their chance at torturing Stefan and Vladimir.

Everyone looked at me like I've suddenly grown a second knew I wouldn't hurt them if they followed orders. They knew I was the leader and what I say fucking goes!

"I'm fine. It was the witches doing in order for Isabella to speak to me and give me a warning." I said, trying to calm everybody down.

Everyone gasped in shock and started firing questions at me, for the second time.

"Is she okay?!"

"What did she say?"

"Both her and Angela are fine, though the Fucking Romanian bastards gave them 24 hours to decide to be changed or they will be forced to watch their families being tortured to death. Those bastards created a newborn army. They have about a hundred newborns, but none that are gifted. They attack in two weeks." I told them, my voice coated with authority as I stood up, clasping my hands behind my back.

Everyone was relieved that Bella and Angela were fine, but they were angry at the thought of the way the Romanians are forcing them to change. Peter and Emmett ripped up trees and took their anger out on the boulders littering the forest.

They vowed that they would do everything they could to kill every last Romanian and save Isabella and Angela.

As the days passed more and more vampires showed up to stand with us. We explained to them about Isabella's "visit" and to say they were shocked and angry would be putting it lightly.

By the end of the week we were a grand total of 33 vampires and we started making our way to Volterra. It would be really suspicious for all of us to book flights so we decided to just swim across.

We made it across the ocean and into Italy in 8 hours and from there it would only be another 2 hours to get to Volterra. We made good time and we will have a week to train and be ready.

0o Caius' Point Of View o0

Everyone in the castle was in an uproar since the Major called me. We called in all of our allies and everyone began preparing for battle.

We knew this day would come since we over threw the Romanians. We should've just killed them then, but nooo. Aro wanted to revel in his superiority, he wanted to rub it in their faces that we were better than them. And look where that got us! Fucking Aro and his bulging ego! He practically pranced around Stefan and Vladimir chanting, "I won! I won! You lost! You lost!"

Not only have they built a newborn army but they kidnapped the Major's mate along with her friend and they are forcing them to change and join their stupid cause!

Will those fuckers never learn? We have way better gifts and more experienced fighters on our side. With all our allies we stand at a grand total of 250 vampires. And even when this Isabella girl and her friend are changed I highly doubt they would be loyal to the Romanian scum.

Suddenly the oak doors of the throne room were thrown open with so much force that it lodged in the wall behind it. That could only mean one thing, the Major was here and he was beyond pissed.

Major Whitlock walks in followed by about 30 vampires. His eyes were completely black, not a single speck of white anywhere. Oh shit!

"Report!" He snarled, glaring at me and my brothers.

"Major! We have gathered our allies and our numbers are about 250 strong. We have a lot of gifts and even more experienced fighters. Those fuckers don't stand a chance." I say quickly, not wanting to try his patience.

I really don't want to anger him. He is not in the right frame of mind with his mate in danger. I've seen him in action once and I don't want to be on the receiving side of his anger.

"Good! The Romanians are 100 newborns strong, non gifted. They plan to attack a week from now!" He barks out, pacing back and forth,

"How do you know this?" I asked confused. Our scouts haven't returned yet.

"Isabella found a way to contact me and relayed the information. Isabella and her friend should be undergoing the change as we speak, but she assured me that they were not loyal to the Romanian bastards." He said getting a soft look in his eyes at the thought of his mate, but quickly his face falls back into that cold, hard mask of indifference.

I couldn't understand how a human was able to contact him in a castle full of vampires without being discovered, but I wouldn't ask. I was grateful for the information.

We spent the whole week honing our fighting skills. Everyone was alert and ready. We would not loose this fight!

**A/N: so what did you think? Leave me a review with your thought.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. My Co-author was on holiday.**

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, fav'd or followed.**

**Don't own Twilight**

Chapter 11: Decision

0o Bella's Point Of View o0

"And then what happened?" Angela asked enthusiastically as she grinned from ear to ear.

You'd think she'd be crying her eyes out at the situation we were in! But nope, she's squeezing any information she can out of me about my mate.

"We'll, then he said that he's gathering everyone and preparing to attack the Romanians soon, but it will take a while." I said, trying to forget the 24 hour deadline and that we only have an hour or so left.

Her grin faded as her face twisted in confusion. "You mean, he won't be able to come and rescue us soon?"

"Yeah," I replied sadly, looking down at my hands as a tear silently slid down my cheek, but I made no movement to wipe it off.

"So what do we do now?" She asked emotionlessly, casting her hazel eyes down.

"We choose," I answered simply, dreading what was about to come. "We choose to die, or change."

Angela finally looked up, meeting my gaze as we stared at each other. We didn't need to talk, our bond did that for us. We didn't need to express what we felt verbally because we automatically know what the other is thinking. We are true sisters.

"Well, I guess we are going to be vampires in a few days." Angela tried to lighten up the mood, but failed miserably.

"Yeah, spending three days in pure agony." I said wryly, and stared at the floor bitterly as I absentmindedly rubbed my chest.

This was not how I expected things to go. I didn't want to be changed like this- to serve as a slave to those Romanian scum! I was supposed to enter vampirism by my mate's side as he made sweet love to me before biting down on my neck, pumping me full of his venom.

I didn't want this. I don't want to die just yet, I just want to go back home and make dinner for Charlie, like it used to be. My life is a big, huge fucking mess. I am just a magnet for the supernatural.

And guess what, I'm going to die a virgin! Every girls fucking dream!

Yippy-fucking-yay.

I swear to every deity that's out there, once I am changed, I will hunt down those Romanian assholes to the ends of this Earth.

"C'mon, it won't be that bad!" Ange smiled weakly, but I can see she is hiding something by the look in her eyes.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" I said suspiciously, narrowing my eyes at my witchy friend.

"Of course not!" Ange replied with shock and nervousness in her tone, making it obvious she is lying.

"Anyway," I said, changing the subject but still keeping an eye on my best friend in a suspicious manner. "Let's get back to the subject at hand. Are we, or are we not deciding to turn?"

"Yes," she whispered softly as she swallowed thickly, her face falling serious as she looked down at the marble floor.

"We have to. We cannot put our loved ones at risk," her voice came out hoarse and broken.

I winced, tears brimming my vision as I thought about Charlie, Renee, Phil, and how I'm never going to see them again.

This is it. This is the real deal. I'm going to to turn into a vampire whether I like it or not.

"Okay," I replied softly, "how much time do we have left?"

"Just a few minutes."

"Well, we'll just have to make the most if it." I said, my eyes boring into Angela's.

"Yeah," she said bitterly.

She walked over to the bed and sat down, facing me as a look of defeat flashed across her face.

"Sisters forever?" I asked softly, looking up at her from under my lashes.

"Sisters forever," she said with determination, pulling me into a hug.

Just then, the two oak doors slammed open, startling me and Ange. We released each other and stared at the four vampires.

Two were the twin guards and the other two were the creepy Dracula brothers.

"Well? Have you come to a decision?" Asked the blond one with his raspy and creepy voice.

"Yes," Angela and I answered in unison, confidence oozing from our tone. "We choose to change."

Without giving as a chance, Dracula 1 and Dracula 2 lunged at us, sinking their teeth into our necks and pumping us full of venom.

The bite, though painful, was nothing against the burn of the venom.

I could feel it rushing through my bloodstream, burning it's way to every organ, every cell.

All I could do was lie on the floor where I was dropped and give in to the pain, blacking out.

Meanwhile...

0o Major's Point Of View o0

I paced back and forth in the room that Caius has assigned me for my stay in Volterra.

The soldiers were currently training under the supervision of my Captain and Lieutenant.

I do not know what to do! My mate is either going to change or die today and I am helpless!

What am I suppose to do?! I feel pressure pushing down onto my chest as my lungs began collapsing. I feel like I was suffocating!

I can't live like this! How am I suppose to train my soldiers if I am in pure agony all the time?!

I stopped pacing and stared at my bed with hatred, like the price of furniture was the reason my mate is imprisoned.

I signed in defeat and closed my eyes. It seems the last couple of days I have began a stare war with the bed, and unfortunately, every battle that was fought, I lost.

Yes, me, the God Of War, The Major of The South, am defeated by a wooden piece of furniture.

I shook my head from those crazy thoughts and suddenly I froze at mid shook as pure agony stabbed into my heart like a bullet.

Nothing could describe this pain. I fell on the marble floor, withering in complete agony. I felt like a million red hot lava covered pokers were impaling my body.

The pull in my chest tightened, squeezing all the oxygen out of my lungs. My whole body felt like it was lit up in flames.

Venom tears welled up in my eyes as I pounded the floor, begging for the pain to stop. I yelled, screamed, shouted until I couldn't speak.

My heart was being pulled out of my chest! I tried to suck in a breath to try to calm myself down, but that just makes my lungs burn even harder. What the fuck is happening?!

Fuck! No! No! No! No! Please no! Please tell me Isabella isn't changing already! No!

**Isabella!** Was my only thought before everything faded into darkness.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted. You guys are the best.**

**Katandjasper, thank you for everything. Go check out her stories.**

**Don't own Twilight**

Chapter 12: Pain

0o Bella's Point Of View o0

When I came back to consciousness, I felt the most excruciating burning over my whole body and I realized that I was going through the change. I could practically feel the venom break down every bone, organ and cell in my body before rebuilding it up stronger than it was before.

I don't know how long I was out, but I could only hope it was long enough that I won't have to suffer through this pain for much longer. It was so intense it could drive a person insane, but I held on to my sanity because I knew it meant that I would get to spend eternity with my mate. My Jasper.

Suddenly I could hear another person screaming out in pain and I remembered that Angela was here with me and that she too was forced to go through the change. I felt like such a bad friend and sister for forgetting about her.

I couldn't see through the pain to locate her so I lay quietly listening to her screams. When I knew what direction she was in, I slowly started crawling that way. Every movement sent waves of excruciating agony through my body and I couldn't hold back the whimpers. I had to stop and rest every couple of seconds because the pain of moving drained me of every last bit of energy that I could muster to move.

Finally, after what felt like a small eternity, I bumped into something and when I felt around me, I could feel a person and I knew that I had finally reached Angela. She was flailing and thrashing and I was scared that she was going to hurt herself so I mustered up my last bit of strength and grabbed her hands.

She immediately calmed down and her screams died down to whimpers. I could only guess that she sensed it was me and not one of the evil vamps.

We lay like that for hours, days or months; I didn't have any sense of time, when I could finally feel the burning pain recede from my fingers and toes. It slowly move up and it seem to centre itself on my heart.

My heart was pounding out of control and I knew it could only mean that we were nearing the end of the change. Suddenly the pain flared up and I couldn't help but to let out a blood-curdling scream, and then it all stopped. The pain was gone and I had no heartbeat.

I lay there, panting for breath at the memory of the pain when I heard a gasp coming from next to me. I opened my eyes and was sitting up in a flash to see what was happening when I noticed Angela was awake as well. I grabbed her into a tight hug, sobbing in happiness that we had both made it through the excruciating pain of transforming into the undead.

0o Angela's Point Of View o0

I screamed and screamed until my throat was raw and my voice turned hoarse and then I screamed some more. This was the worst pain that I have ever felt and I can't imagine anything being more painful than what I was feeling right now.

How can I still be alive when it feels like I should've been burnt to a crisp by now? How did the human body and mind have the ability to feel so much pain and not die or go insane? Is this what other witches who have been bitten felt before they die?

I could feel myself thrashing and flailing, but I couldn't control it. The burning pain was just so intense and nothing that I did seemed to be helping. How long was this going to last?

Suddenly I could feel hand grabbing my arms and restraining me and at first I was scared that one of the evil vampires had come to end my life, but then deep inside I felt the connection and I realized it was Bella, my sister and friend, trying to calm me down so that I wouldn't hurt myself.

With Bella holding onto me, I had the strength to calm down and keep quiet except for the occasional whimper when the pain would flare up. With Bella by my side, I had the strength to face anything and I knew we would both make it through the change.

We were lying side by side, holding on to each other, for an immeasurable amount of time when suddenly the pain started fading from my hands and feet. It crept up until it was centered in my heart and I knew the end was near. The pain became so intense I couldn't help the scream that ripped out of me before everything stopped and I opened my eyes.

What I saw astounded me. Everything was so much clearer and brighter, it was as if I could see for the first time without looking through dust-covered glass and I couldn't help but gasp.

The gasp must have let Bella know that I was awake because she sat up at the speed of light before pulling me into a crushing hug and I laughed, happy that we both made it through the change.

"We're alive! We made it!" I said ecstatically.

"Of course we are, was there any doubt?" Bella asked, giggling.

I couldn't help but look down guiltily. I didn't tell Bella that most witches died when bitten.

"What's wrong, Ange?" Bella asked worried.

"Bella, most witches don't make it through the change. The venom acts like a poison." I told her softly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Bella asked softly.

"I didn't want you to worry. I'm sorry," I said remorse clear in my voice.

"Well we both made it so I will forgive you, but don't hide something like that from me ever again." Bella said pointing her finger at me.

Suddenly the doors flew open and my only thought was… Oh,shit!

Oo Major's POV oO

The pain was excruciating and I could only lock my jaw and muscles so that I wouldn't scream or thrash around. My only thought was of Bella going through this pain and I couldn't

be there with her. Then the rage took over and I wasn't in control anymore.

Oo God of War's POV oO

I knew that for the Major to hand control over me he was in the most excruciating pain ever. He seldom, if ever, relinquished control except in the most dire of circumstances and I knew in this instance it had to do with our mate. She must be going through the change and that angered me to the point of going on a killing spree.

I got to my feet and straightened out to my full height, seeing everyone around me on their knees with their necks bared in the most submissive poses and that brought me great pleasure.

"Get up and get ready! We move in an hour!" I said in a soft but deadly voice.

Everyone got up before scurrying away to get ready and I turned to the Captain. "Report!" I barked out and I could almost feel the Captain quake in his boots. The last time he had to deal with me was in Maria's army when we lost most of our army in a battle.

"Your mate and her friend should be awake by the time we get to Romania. The Romanians will be unprepared for our attack and it should be easy." The Captain answered quickly.

I laughed darkly. This was one battle I was going to enjoy and I will make sure the Dracula-twins are going to wish they were never born.

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13: Plans

0o Vladimir's Point Of View o0

I couldn't help the sadistic grin of pleasure that was plastered on my face from hearing those soon-to-be pawns screaming in agony. I remember the change; of course, I cannot forget the pain I went through. That is in the past; I am looking in the future, where every human on Earth will bow down to us vampires. We vampires are superior to those scummy monkeys called humans, so it is only right by the laws of Mother Nature to enslave them.

Oh, I can imagine all the fun things we can do to those humans!They will make perfect slaves, both sexually and physically. After all, they are our slaves. My brother and I will soon rule the whole world, both vampiric and human. Oh, I cannot wait for those girls to wake; they will make perfect submissive slaves...especially in bed.

"Brother, can you hear their screams? Does it not give you pleasure?" Stefan said suddenly from next to me, smirking in amusement.

"Yes, their screams are quite satisfying and I believe they will make perfect submissives after they wake and in our chambers." I grinned evilly as a fresh wave of screams echoed through the castle.

"Oh, that will be fun. The Volturi will not know what hit them when we attack. We have a shield and witch on our side, after all. We will be unstoppable!"

"Yes, all we have to do is have Abby make emotional bonds connecting them to us. She can go through shields, can't she?" I asked again, making sure my brother got it right.

"Yes! Michael told me and you know his gift is always right, just like Eleazar's from the Denali coven." My brother returned with a smirk.

"Okay, if you are sure." I murmured, still slightly unsure.

"Relax brother, no one will know about our attack and the Volturi will be scattered everywhere when we attack. They will not know what hit them!" Stefan chuckled darkly, a sly smile covering his lips.

I didn't say anything.

I have a feeling something is going to go wrong, but oh well.

Everything is going as planned and we will be unstoppable. We shall attack Volterra in a month or two when Isabella and Angela have learned their powers. They are very beautiful women and from what our spies have gathered, pure, innocent...ripe for the picking.

I can't wait to get them in the bedroom and teach them their place and how to treat their masters. Just thinking about the pleasure they will bring me, makes me hard. I cannot wait to use some of my favorite toys on them and have them dressed in barely there latex suits.

The thought of ripping into their virginity and thrusting hard and fast into their tight little pussy's makes me so hard that I can barely think straight.

I get up and moved toward my bedroom calling over my shoulder for one of my trusty submissives to come and service her master.

0o0o0o0o0

Oo Mystery POV oO

I felt so sorry for those poor, innocent girls being dragged into this mess all because of the gifts they'll have once changed. But I can empathize, the same thing happened to me.

I'm what people in my world would call a mirror. Any gift used against me will be projected back onto the user. The masters thought it would be very useful if I can deflect gifts away from their fighters, but then they found the shield and the witch.

I can hear the girls scream as they are going through the change and I wish from the bottom of my heart that I could help them, protect them! The first chance I get after they have woken up, I will talk to them, maybe the three of us together could overthrow these power hungry assholes.

They think their bond forger is strong, but they are mistaken. If you know how, you can easily bypass the fake bonds and I really doubt that she would get passed a shield and a powerful witch, but they will try nonetheless.

I can sense something coming and I can only guess that the Volturi somehow found out about the Romanians plot to take over and as the girls scream for the last time I rush to their room and throw open the door….

0o Are's (God of War) Point Of View o0

I paced back and forth, occasionally stopping to look at the castle where the Dracula twins are currently residing. The pain in my chest has stopped a few hours ago, but I refuse to give any control back to the Major. I know my little mate is awake and I am impatiently waiting for her signal to attack. I don't know how she plans to signal me but I have faith in her.

Luckily, it is a particularly cloudy day today so the soldiers do not need so seek cover. It would have made attacking the Romanians difficult as they only come out at night to feed and they would have noticed us, not that we couldn't handle it, but my mate and her witchy friend had a plan and I will try my best to follow it unless I sense that she is in danger.

I scowled and kept on pacing...thinking of hundreds of pleasurable fantasies about torturing Vladimir and Stefan. Perhaps I will strap them to a chair, stick electrical wires under their skin, and electrocute them until they smell of bacon. Vampires, after all, are very sensitive to electricity. Electricity is like fire to us, but does no physical damage except give you great pain.

Or perhaps I shall rip all their organs out and teach my Isabella all about anatomy. They wouldn't need their organs anyway...hmm...I wonder what they taste like.

Maybe I'll crush every bone in their body and rip them apart one inch at a time. Or I can rip off their feet and let their venom drain out, I've hear that is a very painful way to torture a vampire.

Or I will burn their bodies and bury their head for a decade or six until they are completely insane from the pain of not having a body.

God, you are so sick! Major said with disgust clear in his voice.

Says the guy who tortured thousands of people. Jasper snarked, smirking at Major.

Shut the fuck up! Who is in control here? Me! That's right! Me! So be quiet! Our mate is in danger and all you two have to do is act like children!

Sorry. They chirped in unison before disappearing.

See what I have to put up with every time I want to do something good?! Closing my eyes in frustration, I stopped pacing.

I opened my eyes again, only to be met by the sight of the castle where those Romanian cockroaches dwell. It was on top of a hill a kilometer or so away from our camp.

Those Romanian scum are going down.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait.**

**Thank you for all the reviews, fav's and alerts.**

**We don't own anything.**

Chapter 14: Unexpected Alliance

Oo Bella's POV oO

When the door flew open I almost jumped out of my skin with fright. I found myself backing Ang into a corner, crouched in front of her, and hissing at the intruder.

I was surprised when he came forward slowly, with his hands up and his neck bared in a submissive pose.

I watched him closely as he cautiously moved forward. He looked familiar somehow and I wracked my brain trying to remember where I have seen him before.

"I'm here to take you hunting," he said softly, and that's when I remembered.

He was one of the vampires at the airport. The one that looked at us with sympathy and guilt.

I slowly stood up from my crouch, my instincts telling me that he can be trusted.

Angela grabbed onto my shoulders when I started moving forward, whispering, "What are you doing?"

"Don't worry Angie. I believe we can trust him," I whispered back, giving her a reassuring smile.

She looked at me skeptically, but nodded for me to go ahead, following close behind me.

"If you will follow me, I will take you to out hunting grounds." The strange yet familiar vampire said turning his back on us in a show of trust.

We followed him hesitantly as he led us through a multitude of hallways until we reached a door leading us out of the castle.

I couldn't help but stop to relish the fresh air, awe filling me as I tested my new senses. I could hear and see for miles, even though it was dark and the smells surrounding us were almost overwhelming.

"We must hurry," the vampire said before grabbing one of my hands while I grabbed Ang's hand as we started running in an unknown direction.

We ran about twenty minutes when we reached the outskirts of a huge city and the vampire pulled us to a stop.

"I can't allow you to feed on animals, but I can help you seek out the dregs of society. It does help to ease your conscious for taking human life if you hunt the monsters," the vampire said kindly.

I looked at Angie and we both nodded with determination. We would do anything as long as it helps us to survive until the Volturi can reach us.

When the vampire saw our nods of approval he told us to hold our breaths and follow him until he said otherwise and again we nodded, doing as he instructed.

He led us into the city, jumping onto the roof of a building and as we followed he scouted out our first meal.

We came across a group of five men, cornering a girl in a dark alley and their intent was clear.

"Stay here until I get the girl out of the alley and then you can feast," the vampire said before jumping down into the alley without making a sound.

Within seconds he knocked out all the guys and he was leading the girl out of the alley, signaling for us to go ahead and eat.

We didn't wait and jumped down taking two guys each and leaving the last for our unknown friend.

I couldn't believe the taste of the blood running down my throat. It tasted like the sweetest ambrosia and the burn in my throat was immediately cooled.

After the second guy was finished I looked over to Angie and she had a look of ecstasy on her face and neither of us regretted taking the lives of these scum bags.

When our friend finished his meal he showed us how to dispose of the bodies before leading us back the way we came from, but about halfway back he stopped.

"I wanted to talk to you, without anybody over hearing us." He said, looking around as it someone was going to pop out of nowhere.

I nodded in understanding before saying, "I believe introductions are in order. I'm Bella and this is Angela. Who are you?"

"My name is Dylan. The Romanians kidnapped me from my home, the same as you, and I know that you have somehow alerted the Volturi to what is going on. I don't want to serve the Romanians, so I am offering my alliance to you." he said sincerely, honesty covering hit tone.

I though over his words and I felt sorry for him. I looked over to Angie and I could see she felt the same. She nodded at me, telling me silently that we should accept the alliance.

"Okay, we accept. You are right, we have been in contact with the Volturi through my mate. They should be a little ways over in that direction," I said, pointing north.

"As soon as I give Ares the signal they will attack, and I'm thinking now would be a good time since we aren't in the castle." I said watching Dylan's reaction.

He flinched when I mentioned Ares, obviously having heard of him, but other than that he seemed excited in seeing the downfall of the Romanians.

"I think that is a good idea and after you signal Ares, we can join in the fight." Said Dylan, vibrating with excitement.

"Okay, let's do this," I said as I sat down on the ground, closing my eyes.

I haven't contacted the Major since I have been changed so I wasn't sure if it would work or not.

Okay...now...let's see...hm... Damn! This is a pickle! How do I contact my mate?

**Dude, just let me do it! You have absolutely no clue, as usual, I'm the one who has to fix everything!** Isa's annoying voice echoed through my mind.

Wow, thanks for appearing now! Where the fuck were you when Ang and I were going through tremendous amounts of agony?! Now you appear trying to be the knight in shining armour?!

**Chillax! Do you want me to contact our mate or not, Mrs Bitchalot?! **

Hardy-ha-fucking-ha! Just get on with it! I snapped, rolling my eyes which was hard for they were closed.

**Ok!** Isa said excitedly, rubbing her imaginary hands together.

Let's do- Unfortunately, she was interrupted by another voice.

_Bitch, back the fuck off!_ It said.

It was clearly a female voice with an uptight attitude.

What. The. Fuck. Has my head turned into a convention for imaginary people?! What the fuck?! Am I mad?! First it's Isa, then some dude, an now this?!

_Oi! That 'some dude' was me! I deserve respect here, people!_ The foreign voice shouted.

**Who the fuck are you?!** Isa took the words right out of my mouth.

_Bitch, show some respect! My name is Eris! The goddess of discord and chaos! I was born to fight, unlike you two bitches just standin' 'round, wailing yer fuckin' heads off like banshees!_

_Hey! Shut your fucking mouth, you Greek wog! Where the fuck were you when Bells here need ya most?! Don't go 'round insultin' me like that! I've been around Bella far longer than you've ever dreamed of! She's my best friend, ain't ya, Bells?_ Isa asked me.

God, what was I gonna say? No? I mean, I don't even know Eris, and Isa is kinda right, but all she's ever done is piss me off. She isn't exactly 'friend' status, more like an...acquaintance or...colleague. So, me being the fucking hesitant weakling I was, said this:

Well...yeah...I mean, Isa DID know me longer than...um...Eris, but that doesn't mean anything because...because um...uh there's always room for another friend?

I mentally slapped myself for being so weak and questioning.

**Are we, or are we not friends...ISABELLA?!** Isa gritted through her teeth as she glared at me meaningfully.

Yes? Was my answer, though it came out more of a question.

_See? You aren't 'best friends'. So, I think I should be the one who contacts our sexy, godlike mate._ Eris purred out, smirking as Isa turned all sorts of red.

**You ARE NOT going to be the one who will speak to him, I will!** Isa growled lowly, making me shiver in fear.

_Bullshit! I will!_

**Fuck off, I will be the one!**

_No! I will be the one to speak with our mate!_

**No! Me! I will!**

_I will!_

**Fuck you! I will contact my mate.**

I watched back and forth as my two alter-egos argued like children. I frowned deeply, we needed to make contact with Jasper, and soon but these two goons are bantering like five year olds. Well, it looks like I will have to put a stop to it!

_I will!_

**No, I will!**

_Fuck you! I will!_

**No, me!**

_Me!_

ENOUGH! I roared. Our lives are in danger and you two are arguing like five year olds? We need to make contact with our mate and we need to do it fast! So grow up and stop acting like children!

**But Bella!** They both whined in unison.

No buts! Because you two are acting so immaturely, I will be the one contacting our mate, since I am the most sane out of the three of us.

**But Bella**, Isa began with a smirk. **You don't know HOW to contact our beloved Major**.

Isa, Isa, Isa. Tsk tsk, you know never to underestimate me, and yet you do so. I know exactly how to contact our mate. The only reason I pretended I didn't was because I wanted to give you that opportunity. Now, lets get on shall?

**Argh!** Isa seethed before disappearing into the back of mind.

_Nicely said_. Was all I got from Eris before she was one also.

Well, I have a long night ahead of me, that's for sure!

**A/N: So was it any good? Let me know what you thought.**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope this chapter is better than the last as I know some of you found the last one to be disapointing.**

**Don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 15: Beginning of the End

0o Third Person Point Of View o0

Stefan tapped on the arm rest of his phone impatiently, wondering when Dylan will return with the two girls so they can finally get moving.

Vladimir frowned at his brother's nervous behavior. His doubt at the plan increased as a foreign emotion settled down in his stomach, making him feel like he was choking, even though he doesn't need to breath.

'Will this work?' He thought, furrowing his thin brows slightly. 'No, of course it will. What am I thinking?' Vladimir dismissed his doubting thoughts, but he just could not shake away the feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Stefan, sitting next to Vladimir, swallowed thickly, wondering whether or not his brilliant plan will work or not.

"Jacques!" Stefan suddenly shouted as the male newborn appeared in front of the two kings, bowing his head.

"Yes, master?" he asked, looking down at the marble floor.

"I want you to fetch Edward and Alice immediately! Do you hear me?" The king growled impatiently, still tapping on his arm rest.

"Yes, master," Jacques said quietly, blurring out of the throne room.

"Good idea, brother," Vladimir began. "We can find out if our plans will work or not."

A gruff grunt from his brother was his only reply.

A minute later, the doors opened and in walked a small, spiky haired, golden eyed vampire around 4'10 tall. Next to the tiny girl, was a tall, 6'2 male vampire with messy copper hair.

"You called?" The small pixie-like vampire called with a knowing smirk as her and her companion stopped in front of the kings.

"Watch it, pixie," Vladimir growled. "Some day your use will run out and your head will be on a spike as you watch your body turn into ash."

The small girl swallowed in fear as she saw her fate flash before her eyes, her insides turning into mush as fear overtook her main emotions.

"I am sorry, master," Alice said humbly, exposing her neck as a sign of submission.

"Please, forgive me."

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure I can think of something." The evil king Vladimir smirked as perverted thoughts flashed through his sick, disgusting mind. 'She's a little boyish and frigid, but I think she'll do.'

Stefan mentally shook his head a his brother's sexual thoughts and spoke to the two vampires before him. "Alice, my dear, will our plan work? Will we finally destroy the Volturi once a and for all? What is our fate?" The Romanian king asked, quirking a stout brow at the small pixie.

Alice's eyes glazed over as she was sucked into a vision, her surroundings disappearing as she went into the unknown.

The kings waited apprehensively, as the small girl's eyes glazed over, a look of sheer horror and fear covering her boy-like face. Her mouth opened and closed, but no words came out. Finally, she blinked, venom tears in her eyes as her small frame shook with fear and horror.

Edward stood there like a statue, his golden eyes wide with shock and fear.

"What did you see?!" The two kings demanded in unison.

"I...I...h...how..." Alice sputters, helplessly as her future played over and over in her head.

"Just spit it out!" Stefan growled, making the pixie vampire jump in fright.

"They know! They know! The Volturi know and they have an army right outside our castle, waiting to attack! They know!" She wailed, her chalky voice sobbing as her brother remained stoic.

"What do you mean?! How could they know?! How?!" Vladimir shouted, banging his fist on his arm rest.

"I...I...I don't know! There are black spots in my vision, but I kn...know th...that the Volturi found out! We have to prepare for battle!" Alice wailed looking at the kings with fear, begging them to do something.

"When do they attack?" Stefan asked calmly, inhaling deeply.

"I...in th...three d...days," she answered, calming down a touch.

"Well, we have three days to train the witch and the shield. Do not worry, they are very powerful and will be on our side." Stefan said firmly as a look of defeat flashed across Edward's eyes.

Meanwhile...

Jasper Whitlock stood with his hands clasped behind his back as he observed his soldiers training. They were doing well, and the Captain was doing a good job training them. The pull in his chest increased since twelve hours ago, meaning his mate made it through the transition. All the Major could think about was Isabella, what she looked like, how she behaved, has she changed at all? Did she even want this life? All these questions flew through his mind at lightening speed as he got lost in thought, remembering what his mate smelled like when she was human, her laugh every time her coven mate made a funny joke.

Suddenly, a small penetrating sensation stabbed into his head, like an invisible needle trying to get through his skull. Jasper frowned shaking his head in confusion and wondering why a vampire would get such a sensation.

The uncomfortable feeling became stronger as the seconds ticked by, as his curiosity grew.

Jasper...Jasper... A small, feminine voice echoed through his vampiric mind.

Jasper was on high alert in an instant. His head turned left and right, looking for the person who entered his mind, but couldn't feel any suspicious emotions. He furrowed his brows and frowned, wondering what was that voice.

Jasper...please...answer me!

'Th...that voice...I know that voice!' Jasper suddenly thought as vampires turned their head in his direction in curiosity. 'Bella?'

Yes! Jasper! It's me!

Amazement and shock flowed through his body as he was swept away by his amazing mate's lovely, soft, melodic voice. A warm, fuzzy and foreign feeling swelled up in his heart as the pull became more intense.

'Bella! Bella! Where are you?! Is it you?! Please tell me it is!' Jasper's worried thoughts bombarded his mind.

Of course it's me! I have contacted you to let you know me and Angela are okay. We have made a friend and he is going to help us.

A wave of jealousy and possessiveness washed over Jasper as his thoughts buzzed around in his head. Who was this male? Is he a threat to Bella?! Does he want a romantic relationship with MY mate?! Who is he?! I shall rip his head off!

A loud growl rumbled in his chest as those thoughts flashed through his mind, catching everyone's attention but the Major ignored them.

Jasper, please, relax! Don't worry, he's really nice and me and Ang already consider him to be our BROTHER. So you don't need to be jealous. Bella's sweet voice chimed through Jasper's head, erasing all the negative emotions.

'I'm sorry.'

Don't be! I'm not! I have contact you, Jasper to let you know I am fine and that you should attack soon! I think the Romanians are suspecting something and I'm scared!

'Bella, please, hold on! I'll be there soon!'

Jasper?...Jasper? Are you there? Ja...there? Ja...per? Bella's static voice said desperately.

'Bella?! Bella?!" Jasper called in his mind, but alas, he got no response.

A wave of loneliness and pain overcame Ares as his heart tightened, pain shooting through his dead nerves.

"Sir! Sir!" His Captain called as Jasper blinked a couple of times. "The Romanians know! We have to attack in three days! My knower is going all over the place, the battle will be in three days!"

This got Jasper's attention right away. "Well, we shall be ready."

**A/N: So how was it? Please leave me your thoughts and comments.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews, fav's and follows.**

**Thanks to katandjasper for beta'ing.**

**Don't own anything.**

Chapter 16: Battle

0o Third Person Point of View o0

For the next two days, everything was a flurry of activity as both sides trained, pushing themselves to their very limits to be sure that they are the best and would come out on top. Bella and Angela learned very quickly and were both natural at hand to hand combat, but even so, they pushed themselves harder and harder. Eris and Isa both already knew how to use their gift, all they had to do was teach Bella- easier said than done. For most of the two days, Bella was training mentally Eris and Isa taught her all about her shielding power and fighting.

Angela meanwhile, was given ten ancient grimoires full of spells, courtesy of the two malicious kings, which surprised Angela greatly. Angela has been trying since then to cram in as many spells as she can into her perfect hybrid brain. Although she has the exact same vampire characteristics, she can do spells and make potions just like any other powerful witch. She has found spell casting a much easier feat than when she was mortal.

On the morning of the third day everyone went hunting, drinking as much blood as they could to ensure their strength and for any injuries that would be sustained to heal as fast as possible.

The Romanians seemed cocky and over confident. They believed that the newborns would distract the Volturi from their real weapons- a shield and a witch, thus, defeating their enemies. But little did they know, Bella's mate is the God of War, and the God of War never forgives, and never forgets.

As the time neared for the battle, tension rose and the air took on an ominous feeling. A huge thunderstorm brewing in the air waiting to unleash its fury just as the vampires waited filled with tension for the battle of all battles.

The new borns snapped at each other left and right in their struggle to contain their rampant emotions. Their instincts were screaming at them that something is wrong...very wrong.

When the sun started to set, the two groups began running in the direction they knew the enemy would be. They came face to face in a huge clearing in the middle of the woods just as the sun hid behind the horizon.

The cloudy, purple, skies thundered as lightening flashed across the sky, setting the darkness alight for just a split second before disappearing, letting the dark, purple atmosphere replace the light. The silence between each thunder bolt struck fear into every vampire's heart as they all lined up in different sides. The, strong, cold wind blew towards the south as leaves levitated off the ground like magic and began spinning like a small whirlwind.

Vampires on each side looked at each other with hatred, some with psychotic and war-hungry emotions contorting their faces and showing the true monsters they are.

The Romanians along with Edward and Alice, like the cowards they were, hid behind their newborns while the Volturi kings stood upfront along with Ares and his Captain.

Eris, who had mastered her shield, held the Dracula twins and the two traitors hostage in her physical shield without them even knowing.

"For kidnapping and turning the mate of another vampire as well as building an army to go up against the Volturi, you are all sentenced to death," Aro said in his silky smooth voice, radiating an air of power and strength.

The Dracula twins scoffed arrogantly before Vladimir said, "You'll never be able to defeat us! You should just surrender now and run back to your castle like the little women you are. Maybe we'll let you live." He grinned sadistically as he stuck his nose in the air obnoxiously, but there was a small part of him that doubted his words.

"Vladimir, Stefan, we don't have to revert to this violence. Just stop and we shall leave peacefully with no qualms," returned Aro calmly as if talking to monkeys.

Ares growled at this and so did everyone else, but the vampire king ignored them.

Nobody liked the thought of letting these rats go, but they trusted their leader to make the right decision.

Esme and Carlisle, who were standing next to Aro and the kings were heart-broken and furious to see two of their children on the Romanian side. Betrayal and sadness coursed through the mated pair as they stared at Edward and Alice with disdain and disgust.

"We do have to revert to violence, Aro," Vladimir sneered trying to hide his nervousness and fear.

"Retribution will be ours! Every human on this planet shall be our slaves!"

"Attack!" Stefan shouted, ending the conversation.

The newborns flew at the Volturi as chaos erupted. Vampire went against vampire, the sounds of stone hitting stone echoing through the air as feet pounded the sandy earth like thunder.

Eris, Angela and Dylan ran at the Volturi along with the rest of the newborns. But unknown to the Romanians, they switched sides when they reached the heat of the battle, tearing apart newborns as they went.

The battle raged on, fires were lit and body parts flew across the skies, only to be engulfed by red flames when gravity pulled them back to the ground. Soon, huge columns of purple smoke hung around the battle, making it difficult to see which side was gaining ground.

Cries of pain and agony could be heard from all over as chunks were being ripped from vampires, body parts being torn off and venom filled bites being given by razor sharp teeth. The ground was soaked with toxic vampire venom as heads were lopped off their shoulders, the white, highly flammable blood being set alight.

Metallic screeches could be heard for miles as their marble hard skin was ripped and their limbs decapitated from their granite bodies.

As it became clear that the Volturi was annihilating the newborns at an alarming rate, the Dracula twins and their two protégés tried to sneak off, but found themselves trapped and immediately knew what a huge mistake they made in assuming the witch and shield would be loyal to them.

When the last newborn was destroyed and engulfed by flames, the three Volturi kings shifted their attention to the last of the Romanian coven.

"Last time, we showed you mercy! But we will not make the same mistake again! As for Edward and Alice, what would Carlisle think of your betrayal?" Aro asked as his disdain and disgust at the cowardly vampires showed on his face with a sneer.

There was no answer.

Aro signaled Eris, who wrapped her shield tightly around the four vampires and dragged them in front of the Volturi and made them get on their knees.

The guard quickly surrounded them to make sure that they couldn't escape and Eris dropped her shield. Alec made Vladimir, Stefan, Alice and Edward numb as Afton, Santiago, Felix and Caius, surprisingly, dragged them off to their camp, leaving the rest in the field.

Eris turned to Ares and they were quickly locked in an embrace, checking the other over for injuries as the mating instincts overtook their conscious mind.

Angela scanned her surroundings before her eyes met the eyes of one of the guard and she felt her world shift to revolve around the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes upon.

**A/N: This was my first ever battle scene so I'm hoping it was good. Please let me know what you thought.**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews, fav's and follows. You guys make my day.

Don't own Twilight

Chapter 17: Mated, Finally

0o Bella's Point of View o0

I couldn't believe it.

My mate, my other half, my forever was here, finally. And this time, nothing is going to break us apart. A ghost of a smile lingered on my lips as I looked up at Jasper's golden eyes. They were like liquid gold, swirling like an ever-living galaxy, forever pulling you in and never letting you go. I felt like I was drowning under his smothering golden gaze, falling further and further helplessly in a ocean of liquid amber. My body was on fire as I tuned out our surroundings; it was only us in this world, only us. Nothing else mattered.

Venom tears were begging to be released, but at no avail. For the first time, the pain was gone, replaced by a warm buzz that filled my blackened, dead heart. I lifted my right hand and brushed away the honey blond locks that were in his eyes. I stroked his cheek, still trying to process the fact that my MATE was standing in front of me, in all his glory, making me feel like I was burning up under his smothering gaze.

"Bella..." he whispered in awe as tears welled up in his eyes.

I was momentarily stunned, his melodic, masculine, deep voice, thickened with a sexy southern accent. I swallowed thickly, breathing in his addictive scent of leather and honeysuckle, making my head dizzy as the world spun around me. His scent...his presence...it...it was my drug...he was my high. And I, was hopelessly addicted, constantly craving for more. I knew, that I will never be able to unhook myself from my personal drug, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Y...you're finally here," I whispered, still amazed by the sight of my mate. His 6'3 muscular frame towered over my height of 5'4. His honey blonde locks almost reached his collar bone as they framed his handsome face perfectly.

"So are you," he said in a broken voice.

That was all it took. Stood up on my tippy toes I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning in until my lips met his. A wildfire of hot desire blazed through my body as my lips ached from the intensity of Jasper's intoxicating lips. Our lips moved in sync against each other as my right hand found itself entangled in his soft, blonde hair, pulling on them softly as I extracted a sinful moan from his throat.

Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me closer to him, if that was possible. I felt his lips part as his tongue licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I gasped, surprised and he took this time to dart his tongue into my mouth. Then, I was in ecstasy. His tongue explored my mouth as I got a taste of him. I was instantly addicted to the taste of his tongue; vanilla with a hint of whiskey. My tongue immediately dart forth and battled against his, craving for more of his blissful taste. Our tongues dance in sync as rapture erupted in my heart.

Using all of my willpower, I pulled away from Jasper, knowing if we kissed any longer, we would lose control and I might just have to take him in front of everyone.

I looked into his lustful eyes as my breath came out in pants, same as his. A huge grin split across my face as I cried in happiness as Jasper put his forehead against mine, a look of pure bliss covered his face as I relished his warm touch. Unfortunately, our reunion was short lived.

"Ahem, as much as I appreciate th' free show, but can ya please take yer soon-ta-be-committed act somewhere less...public?" A cocky, male said with a thick southern accent. That voice belonged to a 6'3 feet tall rugged looking vampire with red eyes. He had short, pale blonde hair and looked quite similar to Jasper, but had a mischievous glint in his eyes. Something tells me he and Emmett would be great friends.

A loud growl stopped my train of thought as I realized it was from Jasper. I looked back at him and saw he was glaring at the mysterious vampire. A loud smack was heard and I snapped my head back to whoever that made the comment.

"Peter Whitlock," a beautiful, small, blonde haired girl scolded from next to the vampire I assumed to be Peter. "Stop bein' an arse and leave the newly mated pair alone!"

"Ow! Jesus, woman!" Peter exclaimed, rubbing the back of his head.

I giggled at them as Jasper smiled fondly at the couple. He turned back to face me and grinned with dimples and all. My heart melted as my lust slowly increased by the second. I bit my lip and look at him from under my lashes, quirking my lips suggestively.

"Uh, Major," began Peter. "You might wanna go somewhere more private." He flicked his head towards the forest.

I took my opportunity, grabbing Jasper's hand, and running into the forest at 100 miles per hour. After a few minutes, we were surrounded by nothing but trees, I stopped. I spun around, using Jasper's hand as leverage and crashed my lips to his. Hunger and need overtook me as my hands wandered lower and lower, ghosting past his ripped abs. He pulled me closer as desire burned through my body like scolding, hot lava. I played with the hem of his shirt, still unsure whether to pull it over his head or just rip it apart. Our tongues battle for dominance as Jasper slowly backed me against a tree. I ripped his shoe into tiny pieces as I pulled away, throwing my t-shirt over my head. Jasper looked into my red eyes, silently asking if I wanted to continue or not. I nodded my head as I put my lips to his, kissing him with as much passion, devotion and love as possible. Jasper wrapped his strong arms around me and undid my bra, throwing it aside as I tried unbuckling his jeans, desperate to release his erect length. Eventually, I got frustrated and ripped off his jeans, lust clouding over any conscious thought. My hands traveled down and stroked his rock hard cock, releasing a delicious moan from my sexy mate. I released his hardened member underneath his boxers and ripped them off, revealing my mate's bulging erection.

I quickly pulled off my shorts and panties and arched my back, pressing my breasts against his muscular chest, the feeling of his skin against mine sending shivers of pleasure down my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck as I wrapped my slender legs around his narrow waist, closing the distance between us as much as possible.

"Are you sure you're ready, my mate?" He asked in a sultry voice, making me groan in pleasure as my pussy dripped from arousal.

"Yes, Jasper," I panted out, biting my bottom lip as a wave of lust and desire crashed over me. "I need you...NOW!"

Jasper smirked and cupped my ass cheeks, carrying me from the tree and lowering me onto the lush forest floor. With him on top, I took his lips in mine, molding them against his slowly and passion filled.

Jasper trailed his hands up my stomach to my breasts, messaging them as ecstasy overcame me. Nothing could describe the rapture I felt as more juices leaked out from my already soaked pussy.

Jasper trailed wet kisses from my mouth to my neck, making me shudder in desire as he traced down to my breast. He took a rosy bud in his mouth and swirled his tongue around my nipple, making me arch higher and higher as moans escaped my lips. Lust clouded my eyes as he released my nipple, trailing closer to my pussy. I was panting laboriously as he stopped right above my clit, teasing me by kissing down my inner thighs. I whimpered as hot lava coursed through my body, getting hotter and hotter as each of my mate's kisses were planted.

My wet pussy was pulsing with anticipation as I finally felt his warm, damp tongue touch my clit, making me almost scream in ecstasy. Jasper swirled his magical tongue around my pussy, focusing mainly on my bundle of nerves. My moans came out as screams of pleasure as I fisted his soft hair with my hand and clawed the ground with my other.

Black spots littered my vision as Jasper kept on with his sinful ministrations. I but my lip, drawing venom as a coil wound up tightly in my stomach, begging to be released. I felt his tongue plunge into my pussy, thrusting in further and further, lapping up my juices. And then, the coil was released as a white light blinded my eyes. My walls clenched around his tongue, pulsing like a heart beat. I screamed as my orgasm hit me, venom tears welling up in my closed eyes from the intensity.

I breathed in and out, twitching from the after math. Jasper looked up at me and smirked, crawling on top of me as his lips glistened with my juices. A new hunger over took me as I crashed my lips against his, my tongue darting out and entered his mouth, meeting his. I wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled myself closer to him, my pussy already soaked.

Jasper's hands wandered all over my body, leaving a trail of fire as he went. My whole body felt like it was on fire as my head spun with dizziness, getting high from the taste of my mate. I felt his cock position itself at my entrance, getting ready to penetrate my virgin sex.

Jasper pulled back looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I love you, Jasper," I whispered, our eyes locked on each other as love and need buzzed around us.

I felt his cock push further into my pussy as a small stab of pain shot through my body, but I didn't let it show on my face. He went in further as the pain slowly increased, though not much. He kept going until he hit my hymen, stopping to let me adjust. After a few minutes, the pain disappeared, replacing it with lust and desire raging through my body. I moved my hips slightly, trying to get more friction as my pussy became wetter and wetter.

Jasper looked at me with burning passion as we locked gazes. Nothing could describe the love that exploded in me like nuclear bomb. In one swift movement, he took my virginity and broke my hymen as stinging pain stabbed into my vagina. I winced slightly, still not breaking our intense gaze. Soon, the pain disappeared into nothing.

Suddenly, a wave of

lust, want and need washed over me, clouding over my vision. Jasper must has felt my desire and started to rock back and forth slowly, but I needed more. I grounded my hips into his cock pulling my mate closer to me.

"Harder...harder...fuck! Hmmm...harder!" I moaned, clawing Jasper's back as pure pleasure and ecstasy spread throughout my body like a bush fire.

I felt his thrusts quicken as moans and hisses of pleasure escaped his lips. "Fuck...Bella...so tight!" This only curled my burning desire as I felt the familiar coil being wound up again.

Jasper's quick propelling thrusts became harder as my orgasm hit me like a ton of bricks. I moan and scream as the walls of my pussy caved around Jasper's hard cock as pulses of electricity shot through my body, setting it alight. Stars and black spots littered my vision like a galaxy of for evermore bliss. I felt Jasper shoot his load into me, coating my insides with his semen as my pussy continued to pulse around his cock. He collapsed on top of me as our breaths came out in pants. My orgasm eventually dissipated into nothing as Jasper pulled out and layed down next to me, gathering me in his strong, safe arms as I closed my eyes with a smile on my face.

I buried my face in his muscular chest as I breathed in his scent, getting dizzy as a light feeling clouded my head. Yep, I was high on my drug again. I will never get enough of Jasper.

I looked up at my mate from under my lashes as he smiled down at me, blinding me with his happy grin. I was momentarily stunned by his absolute beauty as he chuckled at my emotions. I pouted childishly, which earned numerous kisses on my pouty lips.

"I love you, my Bella," he whispered in my ear as my breath hitched in my throat.

H...he l...loves me? He...he loves me! My heart exploded with joy as tears welled up in my eyes.

...my Bella...I liked the sound of that.

"I...I love you too, Jasper," I whispered back, and meaning every word of it. Maybe, just maybe, everything will be okay.

0o Marcus' Point Of View o0

I can not believe it. After all these millennia, I have found her; my mate. When Diddyme died, I thought it was over for me, even though I knew she wasn't my true soul mate. And when she died, my whole world came crashing down because she was the first one to bring out the humanity in me. She was the first one to finally make me feel human again.

Now, I've finally found her; my one and only.

I unknowingly walked closer to the girl as she looked into my eyes in awe. I could see our bond forming as I take each step closer to the angel. I was hopelessly and utterly lost in her deep, red eyes, forever swimming in a pool of crimson. I knew she had some relation to the young girl named Bella, but I am not sure who she is.

I stopped in front of the lovely brown haired angel and just gazed into her eyes in wonderment.

"What is your name?" I asked the angel in a awe filled whisper.

"Angela," she replied, smiling shyly as looking down on the ground. "What's yours?"

I lifted her chin up with my index finger and looked into her eyes before replying. "Marcus."

That was the moment I fell in love with a witch.

A/N: So how was the lemon? And what did you think of Angela's mate? Review, review, review.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you all for the awesome reviews and to everyone who fave'd or followed.**

**Thank you to katandjasper for beta'ing and for TheDemonofTwilight for helping make this chapter awesome!**

**We don't own twilight.**

Chapter 18: Aro

0o Aro's Point of View o0

When it became clear that we were winning, I saw the Romanians and their two deluded henchmen trying make a run for it. Unfortunately for them, they were stopped short by some invisible, mysterious force field. Hm, it looks like either Angela or Bella is a shield. My goodness, this is very good!

I cackle in delight at the faces of the Romanians. Oh, they didn't expect that either Angela or Bella would turn on them, did they?! Hahahaha! I can not wait to get back to beautiful Italy and tell my mate, Sulpicia all about this lovely and somewhat romantic adventure! Ah, happy endings; they are so rare!

Now that I think about it, I do believe it was the Major's mate holding the Romanian scum captive inside her shield. I am absolutely delighted in her magnificent power. If she and her witch friend joins my guard, we shall be unstoppable!

When the last of the newborns were taken care of, I signaled the Major's mate, who enclosed her shield tightly around the four vampires, dragging them in front of us and made them get on their knees.

The guard quickly surrounded them to make sure that they couldn't escape and the girl dropped her shield. I must say, Isabella really is a marvel. The Major is so lucky to have such a beautiful, strong and powerful woman for a mate. If I was not so devoted to my beautiful fair-cheeked Sulpicia, I may have even considered, making her my own.

Mentally shaking my head, I focused back to the situation at hand.

Okay Aro, time to put on that poker face! Eek! I just love being all 'badass' and evil! Oh goodness, it has been so long since I punished a vampire, I'm so excited! Keep it together, Aro, keep it together and please refrain from breaking out in dance.

Let us get this show on the road! This is going to be so much fun!

Alec made Vladimir, Stefan, Alice and Edward numb as Afton, Santiago, Felix and Caius -surprisingly- dragged them off to our camp with menacing smiles. I would have followed them, but I realized that the whole vampire world was gathered in this field and we just couldn't have their leader running off to torture someone, could we?

Oh how I delighted myself in overpowering the Romanians yet again. They underestimated us when we battled them for control the first time and they underestimated us yet again. I cannot wait to rub it in their faces before they meet their ultimate death. Lets just hope Caius has not crippled them...too much.

When every last bit of evidence of our battle was burned we started making our way back to the camp to take care of our prisoners.

Ares took his mate and disappeared into the forest and though I felt disappointed that I had yet to meet such an exquisite creature, I let them be... for now.

As I slowly and leisurely began walking back to our camp, I noticed that Marcus wasn't next to me any longer and I turned in search of him when I saw the most astonishing sight I've seen in years.

Marcus was staring deep into the eyes of the witch and she was staring back with amazement. They moved closer to each other like two magnets, trying to get as close to each other as possible. Marcus had a blinding smile on his face and an awe filled look in his eyes while Angela was staring a him with venom-teared eyes.

After so many years of loneliness he has finally found his mate and I couldn't be happier for him, though I was also happy knowing that this mating shall bring a strong alliance with Isabella and thus, with the God of War. We will be unstoppable from now on!

I slowly and cautiously made my way in their direction, not wanting to pose as a threat to the newly mated couple. But the witch must have felt me coming and seen me as a threat, because the next thing I know I am flying through the air, landing hard on my back a 30 feet away, Angela crouching protectively in front of Marcus.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said not able to control the giggles bubbling inside me.

I slowly got up and dusted all the grass and leaves from my clothes and when I look up and saw the expressions on the guards faces I couldn't help but laugh. They stood frozen, dumb struck expressions on their faces, looking between Angela and me as if they were waiting for something else to happen.

Normally, I would have a vampire killed for attacking any of the kings, but seeing as the witch was the mate of one of the kings, and still a newborn I let it slide. Things were definitely going to become more interesting.

Marcus was whispering softly to his mate, calming her down, before motioning for me to come closer.

"Aro, this is my mate Angela. Angela this is Aro, my brother and one of the Volturi kings," Marcus said, introducing me to his lovely mate.

Angela gasped before she quickly starting apologizing profusely.

"No harm done, little one. I should have known to give you some space. You are still a newborn and now newly mated, it will take some time for your instincts to calm down." I reassured her quickly, smiling softly down at her.

"Why don't we head back to the camp? I do believe I have some punishments to hand out on behalf of my mate," Marcus said with an evil glint in his eyes, making me shudder. Oh dear, Depressive Marcus is now replaced with Angry Marcus- oh lord, please help me!

We headed back to camp where Caius and our guard were still subduing our prisoners and. When Caius saw Marcus' expression and him holding hands with Angela, his eyes grew wide and I knew without using my gift what thought was running through Caius' mind.

"Wh...what happened? Wh...why is M...Marcus so...so...happy? I...I d...don't un...understand," Caius spluttered helplessly, looking like a lost baby.

"Marcus has found his mate, my dear brother," I said calmly with a smile as Marcus looked at his mate with fondness in his eyes.

"B...but...I...I whah...uh...ah...but...I...thought..." Caius stuttered hopelessly, looking from Angela to Marcus and to me.

"Didyme was never his true mate," I explained calmly.

"Oh...I didn't know."

"Yes well, lets carry on with the torturing!" I said cheerfully, grinning sadistically from ear to ear.

As I was walking to the tent with my brothers a very bad feeling settled in the pit of my stomach, like a sinking ship ready to implode with water. I frowned at the feeling and stopped, motioning Caius, Marcus and little Angela to stop. My instincts were screaming at me to be careful as I looked around the camp site for the threat, but not seeing anything out of place.

That's odd.

Everything seems to be normal- all the vampires are congratulating each other and waiting for the Major and his mate to return. Afton, Santiago, Felix and Alec were outside the tent while Jane was chatting to Heidi.

"Why isn't anyone guarding our prisoners from within the tent?!" I growled lowly at the guards guarding the prison.

Their eyes widen with fear as Caius and Marcus looked at me strangely while Angela was alert and looking around the camp.

I stormed past the idiots and ripped the tent flap open, my brothers flanking me and was amazed at the site before me.

A red headed vampire with cat like eyes was fumbling with the lock that handcuffed Edward but stopped when she realized we've caught her. She had a deer in the headlights expression on her sharp features and the prisoners were shocked too.

She started to back away as Edward struggled to get out of his restraints, clearly not succeeding. Just then, the guard came swooping in and grabbed hold of the redhead, kicking her knees as she fell to the ground.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Caius smirked as the two Romanian kings widen their eyes in fear.

"Yes, what do we have here? Anyone care to explain?" A beautiful, bell like voice sounded from the entrance of the tent.

My eyes widen as I took in the glorious form of Isabella, Major Jasper Whitlock's powerful mate with him behind her, smirking.

"It seems, Bella, that little ol' Vick has decided to finally show up!" Angela smirked as she turned around to face her friend.

"It seems so, sister," Isabella grinned back as she entered the now very crowded tent, her mate trailing behind her grinning like a madman. "Aro, can you please tell your guards to leave this room? This is very...personal," she said, raising a brow at my gob smacked expression.

I quickly blinked and nodded at Felix, Afton, Santiago and Alec for them to leave. They bowed their heads and Felix gave the redheaded vampire a good kick in the stomach, making her fall over, clutching her stomach in pain. The boys quickly butted out of the room, leaving Isabella, Jasper, Marcus, Caius, Angela and myself in the tent, with our now five prisoners.

"Oh, I'm going to enjoy this," Isabella smirked as she stepped closer to Edward.

And out of the corner of my eye, I saw The Major swallow thickly, looking around the room nervously...was there fear in his eyes? Well, it seems Jasper has finally met his match.

My thoughts were interrupted by a very girly scream coming from Edward as Isabella held one of his fingers, a look of disgust crossing her face.

I averted my eyes from the stump where the finger used to be and concentrated on the floor. Well, it looks like it shall be a very long night...

**A/N: So Vicky got caught trying to free the two evil Cullens. What will happen next?**

**Review and tell me if you liked it or not...**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the amazing reviews, fav's and follows.**

**Sorry for not replying to reviews, but I've been sick and tomorrow I'm going for a scan to see if they can finally diagnose whatever is wrong.**

**I don't own.**

(Chapter 19: Torture)

0o Aro's Point of View o0

I swallowed thickly as young Isabella slowly stalked towards the five prisoners. The redhead was now tied up around a tall, thick pole made of titanium mixed with vampire venom and werewolf teeth and flesh. She was tied up next to the Romanians and the Cullen twins. Of course, the bitch is struggling and snarling like a wild boar, but alas, to no avail.

Edward and Alice had already given up and admitted defeat, and being the complete cowards they were, they began begging and pleading to let them go, abandoning their pride all together. Kids these days, tsk tsk, no nobility or bravery at all!

Ah, I remember the good old days back in Greece; everyone was honest and children behaved well and respected their elders. But look at them now- those human children just run around, cursing and swearing a their parents. How I miss my hometown!

I shook my head and snapped my attention back to the very scary and creepy situation at hand. I noticed young Isabella is standing in front of the five prisoners, grinning with glee as all of us, including Jasper, instinctively take a step back.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, little Eddie-kins and precious, little Alice," Isabella said mockingly, staring at the Edward and Alice with a chilling, sadistic smirk.

Edward glared at her and growled, a very gay and girly growl I might add. I had to stop myself from bursting into a fit of giggles by biting the inside of my mouth, drawing venom from my cheek. It seems that the modern male population has degraded some over time and now, look, what we have- a girly and cowardly man-boy.

"And little old Vicky! I thought I'd have to hunt you down and go through all the trouble of killing you. But here you are, looks like I don't have to chase your slutty arse after all! Lets celebrate!" Isabella said with a mocking smirk as she narrowed her eyes.

"Vladdy and Steffy! What a fucking surprise! Do you know how much pain you put me and my sister through?! Have you any fucking clue?!" She shrieked, making all of us wince, except for Angela, who just smirked.

"Fuck you, bitch! I will fucking rip your head from your shoulders! I hope you drop dead for killing my James!" 'Vicky' snarled, spitting in Isabella's direction, but missed miserably..

Isabella instantly blurred in front of the redhead and grabbed her neck, squeezing so tightly that black cracks appeared around her neck.

"Listen, you barefaced bitch, I will fucking dismember you very slowly and you can consider yourself lucky because I will do so much worse to the Romanian scum next to your whore-ish body!"

Fear and terror was visible on the redhead's face as I shifted uncomfortably, a pinch of nervousness and fear jabbing into me.

"Angela," Isabella turned around and said in a sickly sweet voice to her sister. "Can you please come here and help me?"

"Of course, sister," Angela smirked back and walked confidently over to her sister.

"You're going down first, bitch," Isabella said sweetly before turning back and facing the Romanians an the Cullen twins. "But you four, your torture will last at least a week, after our mates hear what you tried to pull on us."

What?!

I furrowed my brows in confusion. What could she mean? I cocked my head to the side and saw the Major's eyes darken, just like Marcus'.

"What did they do?!" Growled Jasper and Marcus in unison.

"We'll tell you later," Angela said offhandedly as she focused on the prisoners.

Both Marcus and Jasper growled lowly, but accepted Angela's answer.

I shifted a little, preparing to witness the first as my mind strayed to what Bella and Angela could possibly plan for the redhead.

0o Third Person's Point Of View o0

Bella grinned as she felt her sister stop next to her, knowing her mate is very curious of the comment she made earlier. Dread leaked through her cold and sadistic facade as she stomped down the unwanted emotion. Excitement quickly replacing the dread as she soon realized this shall be her first torture session as the torturer, not the torture-ee. Luckily, she has Isa and Eris helping her out so she will not look like a complete and utter fool, though she can't really say the same for Angela.

Bella slowly stepped closer to Victoria as the redhead continue to snarl, hiss and struggle. The newborn shook her head in disdain as a disgusted sneer graced her perfect features. Even though the tied up redhead continued with her angry and tough mask of snarling and spitting, it didn't stop the cloud of fear settling down in her emotions- and The Major could feel it.

"You know, Vicky," Bella began in a sickly sweet voice, "there's this thing called a masters bite. And I'm not sure whether you've heard about it or not, but I'm sure you have. It's called 'the master's bite' for a reason. Not many vampires actually know HOW to inflict this bite, but I do, my pet."

Victoria's eyes immediately widen with fear as she recalled James telling her all about the the 'master's bite'.

Fear and dread overtook her as realization slowly dawned on her. She is going to be Bella's pet, whether she liked it or not.

"Wait a sec! What the fuck is a master's bite?!" Angela interjected suddenly, confused at her sister's words.

Bella sighed and glared at her for ruining the scene. "A master's bite is a bite in the neck that makes the vampire become your pet and they have no choice but to listen to whatever you say and follow your orders. Sorta like a submissive, in a sick and disgusting way."

"Why do you want to inflict that on Victoria?" Angela said viciously, mentally slapping herself for asking such a stupid question in a such a mindless tone.

Bella sighed loudly again, asking why she had to have such a thick sister. Sure, Angela is normally as sharp as a knife, but sometimes, she can be so dense and as stupid as a brick wall.

"You see, Angela, darling," she began with a smile as if talking to a 2 year old. "We are the good guys who saved all of humanity, and they" she pointed to he five prisoners "are the bad guys who are all about doom and gloom. Now when we, the good guys, defeat the bad guys and capture them, we have to teach them a lesson and what better method to use other than pain?"

"Oh! Okay! Now I get it! Thanks for clearing it up for me, Bells," Angela said with a goofy smile as Aro, Marcus, Caius and Jasper all looked at the two sisters in incredulity and disbelief at their light banter in such a situation.

Bella rolled her eyes at her sister's thickness and brought her attention to the whore in front of her. Victoria's hands were tied on either side of the pole. Bella stalked toward the vampire like a lion stalking its prey. She stopped in front of the redhead, only inches away from her face as Victoria snarled and hissed at Bella. Her venom would of hit Bella's face, if she had not put a little blue force field in front of her face, her eyes turning blue from using her power. No one knows why, but every time Bella uses her physical shield, her eyes turn from a crimson red to a glowing, royal blue, a shade darker than her shield. And when she uses her mental shield, her eyes turn white for her mental shield is invisible.

The small shield in front of Bella's face slowly moved forward and eventually fitted itself around Victoria's snarling mouth, closing it as she made growling noises in the back of her throat.

"Isabella! I demand you stop this nonsense at once! Stop acting like an animal and release me at once! This sort of behavior is very unbecoming for a lady! You are mine mate and should act as such!" Edward yelled (or rather squealed) in his high pitched girly voice as a petulant look flashed across his face.

Before Bella could make any kind of remark, Jasper had his hands around the boy's neck, black cracks appearing on his granite skin from the pressure of the older vampire.

"Listen here Eddie," Jasper spat as his eyes turned coal black, his sclera slowly decreasing into blackness. "The only fucking reason you are alive is because my mate want to get revenge on you and Alice for helping the Romanians and for the way you treated her when she was human. The reason why I'm not jumping in here to help kill you is because I know my Bella can do a much slower and more painful job, so watch your mouth, boy! If you even dare open your mouth, I'll rip your tongue out and choke you with it! Is that clear?!" The Major growled as his cold, black eyes blazed with fury and hatred.

"Y...yes..." Edward whimpered as the hold around his neck tightened.

"Good," the Major said before flashing back to were he stood before.

"Well, now that that's sorted, lets get back to the little whore here." Bella said with a small smirk as she turned her head back to a very scared Vicky.

Bella quickly grabbed her face with one hand and snapped her head to the side, revealing her bare neck as the others watched in fascination. Bella lowered her mouth onto her neck and plunged her razor sharp teeth right next to the major two arteries in the neck, pumping venom into the wound as Victoria's thrashing and muffled screaming increased. Having foreign venom enter a vampire's blood-stream causes extreme pain and agony because all the cells are fighting against each other. Nobody know's why, but after a few minutes, the foreign venom begins to travel upward to the brain and kills all the existing venom cells in the cortex, cerebellum and frontal lobe and replaces it with the foreign venom cells. So, those parts of the brain is controlled by the venom from the vampire who administered the bite. The venom somehow makes a mysterious connection with the injector and allows the vampire who bit the victim full access to his/her brain whenever he wants. Although the vampire can now control the victim's limbs, the victim can still think for herself and do stuff when her 'master'' isn't using her.

Unfortunately, the 'master bite' is hard to inflict because you have to penetrate all the veins in all the right places. If you inject your venom in just one wrong vein or even capillary it wont work because not enough venom will be transferred to the brain.

After a few seconds, Bella released the redhead and spat on the ground to get the bitch's foul venom out of her mouth. Victoria stood there, slouched and the only thing holding her up was her chains. A pain filled whimper would escape her mouth every now and again.

Jasper, meanwhile was staring at his mate with lustful eyes as he witnessed her more domineering side. It took all of his control not to go over there and have his way with her, but it also took all of his control not to rip the Romanian scum limb from limb.

'I wonder if she'll be like that in bed! I'll be her slave and she can be my master!' Jasper thought to himself lustily as a million possibilities flashed before his eyes.

'God, you're sick! Everyone knows the male is always dominant in bed!' The Major huffed and wrinkled his nose in distaste.

'That is not true! Shut up!' Jasper snapped as a scowl became clear on his handsome face.

While those two were bantering like children, Bella was grinning from ear to ear as she took in the whimpering form of her nemesis. "Now, my pet, lets release you from those hard, sharp chains, shall we?" Bella crooned in a baby like voice.

"P...please...s...stop," Victoria whispered.

Bella just smirked as her blue eyes danced with glee. Five blue tentacles slowly slithered from Bella's body as they worked their way to Victoria. Bella's shield can be made into any shape or form, including weapons. Her shield can also be used as a weapon for they are the strongest thing in the universe. The blue shield tentacles slowly wound themselves around Victoria's thick chains and squeezed them until they broke into a million pieces and dropped on the floor.

Everyone watched in awe as they saw Bella's power in action. Victoria slid down onto the floor with closed eyes.

"Now, my pet, please stand up!" Bella sneered in a foreign tone that radiated power and superiority.

Victoria slowly got up from the ground with a hunched back as she put a hand over her bite mark, staring at Bella with fear and anger. Her mind was begging for her to lunge at the smug vampire, but her body wouldn't cooperate. Her body just stood still- it was like she had no control over it anymore, like something else was controlling her. The redhead growled viciously at Bella, glaring daggers a her. She wanted to attack the brunette so bad, but her body would not let her.

"Ah, ah, ah, my pet," Bella tutted, clicking her tongue scornfully as a wicked grin spread across her face. "I am now your master, and whatever I say, goes. Which means, I have full control over your body, my pet."

"Now, because you will heed my every command, even if your brain protests, you can kill yourself, saving me the trouble of getting my hands covered with venom. Yuck!"

Victoria was obviously horrified by the thought, and even more so by the fact she couldn't avenge her mate's death. Caius, however, looked at the young Bella with respect for even he, could not have thought up such a brilliant plan.

"Vicky, I want YOU to slowly rip off your fingers from your left hand, one by one, off they pop. Then, I want you to dig your nails into the flesh of your left arm and slowly rip the skin and muscle from your arm and forearm off until you have only the bones sticking out of your shoulder. Then, I want you to rip your arms off, it shouldn't be that hard since all the flesh and meat is gone!" Bella laughed cheerfully before continuing. "Make sure you put them in a neat pile, though, wouldn't want it laying all over the place, would we?

"Next, I want you to do the same with both your legs, but don't rip them off from your torso this time, and make sure you rip out big chunks, not little chunks. Then, you will plunge your remaining hand into your chest and rip your heart out. Once your cold, dead, un-beating heart is in your hands, I want you to put it in your mouth and eat it, and make sure you swallow as well. After eating your heart, I want you to shove your hand above your stomach and grab every single other organ in your body, except for your brain, of course. Then, you shall eat them just like you did with your heart one by one. Don't worry, after that we will end your misery by chucking you into the melting flames of a pyre." After Bella finished her command, everyone were scared shitless and literally quaking in their boots. They never thought sweet, innocent Bella could be so cruel.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and for everyone who followed and fav'd.**

**Thank you to katandjasper and TheDemonofTwilight for making this chapter awesome.**

Chapter 20: Punishment

Everyone watched in fascinated horror as Victoria started ripping herself apart, chunk by chunk, piece by piece. They all saw the struggle in her eyes as she tried to defy Bella's orders, but due to the master's bite, it was an impossible feat. But still, she tried.

Victoria screamed and wailed desperately in her mind, begging, pleading at her limbs to comply to her will, but they wouldn't listen. Venom tears welled up in her red eyes as she tried and tried to regain control of her body, but it was impossible and the fiery agony she was in, was unbearable.

With a horrific keening sound coming from her throat, Victoria ripped the skin, muscle and bone from her left arm before doing the same to both her legs, the sound reminding everyone of metal being torn in a bloody car wreck.

It was a mess with venom, as Victoria tore through her chest and abdomen to get to her organs, gagging as she forced them down her throat, wailing out in pain and horror, begging Bella to have mercy, but knowing none would be granted for her part in ruining Bella's life. Her sickening gurgles became more and more intense as she shoved more of her black, dead kidneys down her throat, venom spewing from her wounds.

Finally after what felt like ages, Bella nodded to two of the Volturi guards, who were standing in the shadows, who quickly gathered up Victoria's pieces, throwing it in an already lit fire, leaving just her torso and head.

Bella tore off Victoria's head with a victorious cry before throwing her body into the fire, leaving the head to watch its ultimate demise.

When there was nothing left but ashes, Bella brought Victoria's head to eye level. "May you rot in hell!" Bella said in a low voice, a satisfied smirk on her red lips, before throwing Victoria's head into the last burning embers, causing it to immediately flame up again.

Slowly, with a frighteningly evil grin on her face, Bella turned to Edward and Alice Cullen. She relished in the fear, which was clear for all to see, written over their faces. They had finally realized that they weren't dealing with sweet, innocent Bella anymore. No, this Bella was cruel and vicious and would stop at nothing to punish those who had wronged her. She didn't forget all the pain they had caused her and she would never forgive them for the parts that they played in what she considered the ultimate betrayal.

"Bella, please...w...we didn't mean y...you any harm...," Alice stuttered out, her small body quivering in fear.

Bella laughed humorlessly at the tiny imp of a vampire. "You kept me from my true mate deliberately! You set me up to be killed by James, Victoria and Laurent and when that backfired you set me up to get a paper cut and almost be attacked by my empathic mate, who felt the blood lust of every vampire in the room and when that didn't work out Fuckward over there left me in the woods, the one place he told me never to go in, so please tell me where you didn't mean me any harm because I really find that hard to believe!"

Everyone gasped at Bella's words and both Alice and Edward's faces showed their shock that Bella knew about their plans.

"Well what did you expect? First you come into our lives and tempt poor Edward with your blood to the point of madness and then you try to steal my husband. Jasper is mine!" Alice shrieked, yanking on the chains in fury as venom dripped down her chin, making her look like a wild animal.

"I was never yours, bitch. Jasper might have been blind to your manipulation, but I never was. I've waited for the day he let me out and you will pay for everything you did to me and my mate," the Major growled out, making Alice whimper and shrink away from the rage in his coal-black eyes.

The Major slowly stalked toward Alice, an evil grin on his face, and wrapped his right hand around her throat, squeezing it like a toy.

"You thought your gift was infallible, but every gift has a weakness. You wanted power and you thought by joining the Romanians you could rule the vampire world, but you forgot one tiny detail... ME!" And with that, the Major ripped off her head and quickly dismembered her before throwing her into the fire.

Edward let out a deep growl and tried to leap at the Major just to be yanked back by the chains he was tied to.

"You monster! How could you?" Edward yelled angrily

Bella growled before grabbing Edward and ripping his arms off. "You are the monster, Edward! Look around you at all the people who love you and see what you did to each and every one of them. Look them in the eyes and see!" Bella yelled forcing Edward's head up to look at the Cullens

Edward saw the hurt and betrayal in their eyes and for the first time he stopped to think about what he did and he realized that he foolishly followed Alice's lead like a blind man, never stopping to think about the consequences.

Sagging in defeat at the realization that he had become the monster he had always fought against, Edward whispered quietly, "I'm so sorry. I truly am a monster and deserve to die, please just make it quick."

In that moment Bella felt sorry for Edward. He was just another of Alice's puppets, a blind man willing to do anything for the love of a beautiful woman. She ripped his head off, throwing it into the fire before doing the same to his body and arms, making it as quick and painless as possible.

Carlisle and Esme stood watching the fire until there was nothing left but ashes before turning and disappearing into the forest. Though they were disappointed in Edward and Alice, they still loved them and it was hard for them to let go.

Bella watched them go sympathetically before turning to Angela, asking, "Should we take the Dracula twins back to Volterra for a proper trial or should we deal with them here?"

"I think we should take them back. Our mates deserve to know what those vile creatures tried to do to us and they deserve to protect our honor by punishing those scum bags," Angela said softly her eyes glazing over as the horrible memories bombarded her mind.

Bella nodded. She didn't really want to talk about what happened while they were being held at the Romanian castle, but she knew her mate deserved to know the truth and with that everyone turned and started running back toward Volterra, dragging Stefan and Vladimir behind them.

**A/N: So what did you think of Victoria's torture and Alice's demise? What did you think of Edward finally realizing what he did to the people who loved him? Did you think Bella was fair to give him a swift death?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello all my lovely readers, reviewers and followers. Thank you so much for your support and wonderful reviews.**

**Don't own Twilight**

Chapter 21: Telling Jasper

0o Jasper's Point of View o0

I frowned as I watched my beautiful mate pace back and forth in our room. The two Romanian scum were still being held prisoner as all the vampires and witches took a break, mentally exhausted. We may not get physically tired, but our powerful minds do get stressed, giving us a very annoying not-so-quite-headache. It is a weird feeling, but it's our body's way of telling us to rest, I suppose.

I continued to stare at my Bell in concern as she bit her bottom lip in an irresistible manner. Oh how I would love those juicy red lips to be around my... 'Not now, Whitlock, not now!' I growled at myself mentally. 'Your Mate is in distress, stop thinking about sex!' I gave myself a small shake and got rid of those wicked thoughts.

I focused my eyes on my pacing mate as I sat on the huge king sized bed in our room. Her deep crimson eyes were glassy as a whole torrent of emotions flitted past them. I could feel her emotions and they were like no other's, but right now they were filled with to much negativity. Normally my mate's emotions were light, positive, deep, compassionate and soulful, even when her demon is out there is always an underlying amount of love, devotion and happiness. But now, all I could feel radiating off of Bella was insecurity (which she's never felt before), nervousness, fear, dread, pain, and worse of all...soul sucking emptiness. In her pool of emotions, there was a black hole that was never there before; a hole threatening to envelope my mate into a world of numbness and unfeeling emotions. Her emotions were driving me wild with worry and concern. I have never felt so helpless in my whole life, human and vampiric. Why is my beautiful Bella feeling so bad?

"Bella," I murmured softly, knowing she'll hear me and she did. She stopped pacing and turned to me, her pained eyes locking with mine, drowning me in her sorrowful pools of red. What has happened to her? "Please, tell me what's wrong, my mate." My voice took on a pleading tone as my face scrunched up in pain for the torment my Bella was going through at the moment.

I just don't understand why she is acting so...so...traumatized. And I have no idea how to help her. What, or better yet, WHO could make such a wonderful creature feel like this? Before, Bella was perfectly happy as we made sweet love in the forest, but now... I just don't know anymore! Her pacing has gone on for two hours! Normally, two hours would seem like nothing to us vampires, but with my mate in distress, it seems like forever.

"Jasper...," Bella whispered as venom tears pooled in my eyes. My heart was tearing into pieces seeing her like this...so depressed. She took a breath and came over to me, sitting next to me on the bed. Having her this close to me made my body go insane as the electricity buzzed around us, warming our bodies. I wanted so much to take her in my arms, but I controlled myself. "Please don't get mad when I tell you. And please, please don't think any less of me, I beg of you. I love you so much and I don't wan to lose you because of this, but I would understand if you'd want to leave me. Please don't interrupt, okay?" Her large eyes begged me as fear and unworthiness colored her emotions.

Confusion swirled in my head as I tried to comprehend why Bella is telling me this. Of course I'd never leave her! What made her think such a ridiculous thing!

"Darlin', I would neva' even think of leavin' ya! I love ya for eternity and that ain't ever gonna change. You are my daylight, you are what's keepin' me alive, but for you, I'll stay quiet," I said, my southern accent becoming more pronounce as my nervousness grew.

Okay, whatever you say." Bella looked doubtful and sighed, preparing to tell me her story.

"A few weeks after you guys left, me and Angela started getting this...tingly feeling, like we were being watched. I can't really remember much of the night we were kidnapped because its all kind of blurry, but I think what happened was me and Angela were at my house, it was night time and I think Ang was staying the night. Anyway, we were doing something, when all of a sudden, the feeling of being watched intensified. Ang said something and I think she did a spell of some sort. Then, vampires burst through our front door. There was a lot of clatter and a gun shot went off." Bella stopped, closing her eyes as a painful grimace distorted her glorious features.

"I can't remember much after that, it's really blurry like watching an old static tv. The vampires stormed into my room and carried us downstairs. All I could remember was blood all over the place and Ch...Charlie." My mate let out a sob as I took her into my arms, rubbing soothing circles on her back. Before I could say anything, she continued. "As you know, they held us hostage for 24 hours before making us decide on either changing or killing all our loved ones. I, along with Ang, chose changing, because we never wanted our friends and families to get hurt.

"I won't describe the feeling of the transition for it was extremely painful, as you know. When we awoke, it was unbelievable, the vivid colors I saw, everything just bombarded my senses..." Bella trailed off as a dazed look appeared on her face. I smiled sympathetically, remembering when I woke up to this new life.

It was amazing to see everything in such clarity, seeing every atom of every object, it was incredible. And all the smells! It was terrifying and exciting at the same time.

"Anyway," Bella began, pulling me from my thoughts. "A few minutes after both Ang and I woke up, a vampire came into the room where we were being held. You may have seen him fighting with us. His name was Dylan. He was the only good vampire in the whole castle and protected us as much as he could. I consider him my brother, and so does Ang. He took us hunting and told us he was on our side, and that he was trying to escape that hell hole. So, the three of us made a plan, we would pretend to be on their side and act like their bond wielder's power was working on us. Then, during the battle we would switch sides and kill them all.

"But, what Ang and I didn't expect was that the Kings wanted something more than our powers." Bella's red eyes took a darker, almost blackish shade as a dark look settled upon her features.

I was confused as to what Bella was talking about, but deep in my heart I knew, I tried tell myself that it was ridiculous, though the feeling wouldn't go away. I just pray and pray that little nagging feeling at the back of my mind is wrong, otherwise I don't know what I might do.

"A couple days after our change, we were in the room that was appointed to us. Ang and I were trying to get her powers to work again because after the transition, Ang seemed to have temporarily lost her powers." Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before releasing it. I wanted to tell her that she could stop whenever she needed, but I knew she had to tell me all of what happened. "Then, all of a sudden, Dylan barged in and looks around frantically like a madman before closing the doors quietly. He told us that the guards were coming to take us to the Kings and that we have to get Ang's powers working again very soon. We were both very confused as to why Dylan was acting so frantic and panicky. He begged us to fight and we were confused by what he meant. Then, a second later he blurred out of the room.

"And then, not a minute later, four guards appeared at our door, ordering us to follow them. Ang and I were both sandwiched between the four vampires, two on each side as we walked through the halls. Eventually, we stopped outside of two oak doors, but not the large ones that led to the throne room. No, this was a bedroom door that led to the kings' chambers." Bella paused and I dreaded what she was about to say next. I could feel the Major and Ares rattling their chains in fury, as was I.

I swallowed back the venom that built up in my mouth as a low growl rumbled in my chest. It took all my willpower not to jump up and go rip those Romanian scum to pieces.

"One of the guard opened the door and shoved us inside," continued Bella in an emotionless voice, making me feel horrible for making her tell me this. "We were confused until we saw the two Romanian kings, dressed in silky bathroom robes as a huge king sized bed stood in the center of the room with red satin sheets. I could see their disgusting erections through the thin robes they were wearing. It was h...hor...horrible! Th...they t...tried to t...take our virtues," Bella cried, sobs racking her small frame.

That was it.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

Everything disappeared into blackness at once as Ares took full control over my body. And for once, I was happy about it.

0o Ares' Point of View o0

KILL. PROTECT. RETRIBUTION. They will FUCKING DIE for doing this to my mate. I will make their last moments a living fucking hell! No one! No one touches my Bella without her permission!

I jumped up and roared, faintly hearing another ferocious one from a distance, assuming it was Marcus.

Kill.

Kill.

Protect.

Must Seek Revenge.

Kill.

Destroy.

**A/N: So what should Ares and Marcus do to the Romanians? Let me know what you think.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed or favorited. Your support means a lot to me.**

**Sadly TheDemonOfTwilight is not able to collaborate with me anymore due to personal reason so this is all me. I hope you like it.**

**Katandjasper, you are amazing. Thank you for everything!**

Chapter 22

Ares' POV

KILL. PROTECT. RETRIBUTION. They will FUCKING DIE for doing this to my mate. I will make their last moments a living fucking hell! No one! No one touches my Bella without her permission!

I jumped up and roared, faintly hearing another ferocious one from a distance, assuming it was Marcus.

Kill.

Kill.

Protect.

Must Seek Revenge.

Kill.

Destroy.

Bella's POV

At my mates reaction I scooted back whimpering slightly. He was so angry and his eyes were coal black. I needed my mate, but he didn't even deem me worthy to finish my story and with that heartbreaking thought I gave in to Izzy, knowing she would handle this situation so much better than me.

Izzy's POV

I let out a ferocious growl at the feelings Ares was causing Bella to feel. I knew he didn't mean it, but he should have taken care of us first before seeking revenge.

"Ares?" I called softly, but he didn't even respond.

"Ares!" I called again, a little louder, but again I got no response and this pissed me of like I don't think anything ever would.

"Ares! You are acting like an asshole! Instead of taking care of your mate and allowing me to finish my story you go all cave man, seeking revenge and retribution. When, no IF, you feel like being a proper mate come and find me!" I shouted at him and stormed out of the room, leaving a shocked vampire staring at my back.

I stormed through the corridors, guards quickly jumping out of my way, knowing the look on my face didn't hold anything good for anyone trying to stop me.

As I rounded a corner I almost bumped into Angela and she was shaking with sobs. My heart broke at the intensity and I swore to myself that I would make whoever made her feel this way, pay dearly.

"Ang? What's wrong?"

"Ma... Marcus didn't even let m...me finish. He just we...went on a rampage and I couldn't take it so I ran."

Another furious roar escaped my throat. I threw up my shield around us and took Angela by the hand before running down different hall ways until I found the exit.

It was dark outside so we didn't need to worry about sparkling and exposing our secret to the humans. We quickly ran in the direction of the nearest forest, even then not slowing down.

We ran for hours until finally my emotions caught up to me and we sank down, both of us sobbing at the actions of our insensitive mates. We held each other until our sobs slowed down to sniffles.

"Bell? What are we going to do?" Angela asked timidly, eyes brimming with venom that would never fall.

"We'll stick together, Ang. We've been through much worse, but from now on it's just you and me! We'll look out for each other, make a life for ourselves somewhere and hopefully someday those fucking bastards that's supposed to be our mates will pull their heads out of their asses and be the men we need them to be."

Angela nodded and we set off to start our new lives without the cavemen that don't know shit about being a mate.

Ares' POV

I faintly heard my mate calling out to me, but my mind was so busy thinking up ways to avenge my mate that I didn't pay her any attention.

Finally when she started shouting at me I listened to what she said and it shocked me to the core. I wanted to be angry for the way she spoke to me, but then I realized that she was right. I had been acting like a fucking asshole, but before I could even begin to apologize she ran out the door.

I stood there, mouth open in shock, for an immeasurable amount of time before running after her, planning in the back of my mind how I was going to make it up to her, but first I needed to find her.

I followed her scent through the castle wondering why she would run in circles when her scent veered of into yet another hallway. I found her scent intermingled with Angela's, but that's where it cut off. It was like the both of them vanished into thin air and I knew Bella had covered them with her shield, making it impossible to track them from scent alone.

Just as I was about to head to the throne room to ask the kings if they had seen the girls, Marcus came rushing down the hall way, a look of panic on his face.

"Major have you seen Angela? I need to find her and apologize for being an asshole."

"No and it seems Bella is with her and has them covered in her shield. I can't find their scent trail from this spot. I'm the worst possible mate!" I growled out.

"Demetri!" Marcus yelled. Though it wasn't necessary to raise our voices, we both felt the panic of not knowing where our mates are.

Demetri appeared within seconds, a questioning look on his face.

"I need you to track Angela and Bella. We can't find them anywhere!" Marcus barked out making the tracker flinch. Everyone was still getting used to seeing Marcus reacting to anything.

Demetri had an intense look of concentration on his face for a few minutes, before awe and slight fear filled his emotions.

"Master, I can't find them," he said softly.

"What! Try again!" Marcus shouted and even though I also felt twinges of panic wanting to overtake my emotions, I sent out a wave of calm. We needed clear heads to find our mates.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I cannot find the signatures of either Angela or Bella," Demetri said fearfully.

"Gather the guard in the throne room. We need to send out search parties. They must be found at any cost!" Marcus yelled before starting to make his way to the throne room.

As I walked next to him an idea struck me and I called Peter to meet us in the throne room asap.

When we arrived the guard were already waiting and we quickly split them into groups of three sending them out in every possible direction to find and bring back our mates.

As I waited for Peter I was getting antsy. I couldn't just stand around doing nothing, I needed to be out there looking for my Bella! I needed to bring her back and apologize to her and be the mate she deserves, not this asshole only thinking of himself!

Finally Peter arrived and with his normal cocky grin he said, "Fucked up big time, didn't ya?"

I wanted to rip him to shreds in that instant, but I knew we needed him so I asked him as calmly as I could, "Peter, do you know where they are?"

"Well Major... No I don't. I do know however that they are no longer in Italy and the only way you'll ever be able to find them is to pull that stick out of your ass and listen to your mating instincts. It will guide you to where you need to go!" He said, giving me the stink eye before turning around and walking away.

**A/N: Ooh the Major and Marcus lost their mates due to them being all cave man and not taking care of and listening to them. Will they find them? What did you all think of Peter?**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed and favorited. I know I haven't been answering reviews, but I've been really sick for quite a few weeks, I apologize for my lack of attention to you.**

**Thank you to my wonderful friend katandjasper for her support and help to fix this chapter.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 23

**Major's POV**

After Peter left it took me a while to understand what he meant, but when it finally dawned on me I could have slapped myself for being so stupid. Though I haven't been mated for very long I should have at least known enough about mating to know what to do. My only excuse is that I've been so busy, first with the battle to free Bella and Angela and then when she told me what happened with the Romanians I just lost it and finding out Bella and Angela disappeared I just gave in to the panic that I was feeling.

Marcus must have seen something on my face as he was shaking me frantically, yelling at me to tell him where our mates were.

"I don't know where they are, but we should be able to find them easily enough if we just give in to our mating instincts and follow the mating pull," I said, sending a wave of calm to him.

Marcus actually slapped his face in his hand at the obviousness that the both of us over looked in our panic, saying in a regret filled voice, "We must be the worst mates and the stupidest vampires in the world to give in to our rage and panic and not to our mating instincts. If we did, none of this would have happened and I'm guessing that is exactly what they are trying to show us by running off with Bella's shield around them that we can't track them using regular ways."

"I'm guessing that is exactly what Bella had in mind. Now I know they wouldn't have been able to go too far, but Peter already said that they are no longer in Italy and judging by the pain and strength of the pull they are far away, but not heading back to America. My guess is that they will either go to London or France. London is always cloudy, so it's the perfect place for vampires, but Paris is the city of love and if I know Bella like I do, that is where she would go,"

Marcus quickly called a few of the guards and ordered them to get ready to escort us in our mission to find our mates and that we would be leaving within the hour. Every one quickly dashed away to change their clothes into something appropriate for running far and pack a small back pack with a change of clothes.

As soon as everyone was done and gathered in the throne room we set off and at an agonizing slow human pace made our way out of the city and into the nearest woods. I closed my eyes and searched my heart for the direction my mating instincts were calling me, before shooting of like a bullet in the direction it guided me, with Marcus and the guard following close behind.

After hours of running, we stopped and scattered in different directions to hunt. Quickly finding the perfect prey I drank deeply before disposing of the body and returning to the woods where we agreed to meet up again. I closed my eyes again and concentrated on the pull and by the lessening of the pain I knew we were going in the right direction and getting closer. I just hoped that Bella wouldn't start running again when she realized we were coming.

When everyone got back from their hunt we quickly set off again only slowing down when we reached the outskirts of Paris...

**Bella's POV**

As we were running I was thinking of where we should go and an idea popped into my head making me laugh.

Angela gave me a questioning look, probably thinking that I've completely lost my mind, but I quickly reassured her by saying, " I know just the place to go. I believe it would teach them the ultimate lesson. Let's go to Paris, the city of love."

Angela thought it over quickly before she started giggling, saying, "Oh that's ironic. After the supposed loves of our lives doesn't support us when we need them we run off to the city of love and leave them to figure it out. I do believe you are right about teaching them something about love."

Feeling a little better knowing that Jasper and Marcus would immediately realize what we are trying to tell them when they tracked us to Paris we sped off towards our new destination for who know how long it took them to pull the sticks out of their respective assess.

When we got to Paris we walked through the city, admiring all the sites before finally checking into a hotel with the cash I had on me. It wasn't much, but it should last us until our mates found us, especially knowing that Peter would set them straight. His knower might not be able to pinpoint our location with my shield up all the time, but he would know why we did what we did and he would surely tell them what they needed to do in order to find us.

After a few hours of lounging around, watching some TV we decided to go shopping as we didn't bring any clothes with us and it was still reasonably early and overcast enough that we wouldn't draw attention to ourselves.

We visited a few stores and got a few essentials when I started noticing the pain in my chest become less. Turning to Angela I asked, "Do you feel it too? Our mates are on their way and hopefully they understand what we wanted to tell them by running like we did."

"Yeah, I feel it too," Angela said with a gentle smile while she rubbed her chest absent-mindedly.

We finished our shopping before returning to our hotel, taking turns to shower and change before sitting down waiting for our mates to show up and see their reactions to our little stunt.

Finally after what felt like an eternity of sitting around I felt the pain cease and I could smell the wonderful scent of my mate, but I was nervous about how he would react. Both the Major and Ares are very dominant and I don't think they would take to kindly that I ran away, but he refused to listen to me, he didn't give me the support that I needed when I told him or tried to tell him what happened after our change and our first hunt. Hopefully he wouldn't be too angry.

I looked over toward Angela and I could see that she was worried as well so I scooted over to her and we leaned into each other, supporting each other while we waited, knowing it would only be a matter of seconds before our mates would be here.

True enough, ten seconds later the door flew open with such a force that it damaged the plaster on the wall behind it. Before I knew it I was scooped up into the strong arms of my mate, being checked over for injuries before he sat down with me on his lap and a contented purr rumbling in his chest, calming my nerves instantly.

When I peeked over to Angela she was in much the same position as I was and I smiled happily knowing that our mates understood our message, though I wasn't fool enough to believe that there wouldn't be consequences for running like we did.

**A/N: Hope it clears things up a bit. Let me know what you think.**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: Thank you for all the amazing reviews and for the favorites and alerts. They really mean a lot to me.**

**katandjasper, a big thank you for all your help making this story better and for your support and friendship. You've come to mean a lot to me over the past couple of months and I don't know where I would be without you.**

**I don't own Twilight**

Chapter 24

Bella's POV

I sat in Jasper's lap for what felt like hours, letting his purr calm me and feeling calm, content and surrounded by love for the first time since my awakening as a vampire.

When I finally looked up, from where my face was snuggled into his neck, I noticed that we were alone, but before I could ask Jasper said, "They left a little while ago. Marcus took Angela to a different hotel so that they could speak in private, giving us the opportunity to do the same."

My nervousness spiked, knowing that this confrontation couldn't be delayed any longer and I mentally prepared myself for the punishment that the Major would give me. I knew I deserved it with the way I ran, but at that moment I wasn't thinking straight. I felt like my mate wasn't there for me when I needed him the most, only thinking of revenge. I could understand his need for revenge, but weren't mates supposed to come before anything else?

"Bella, please don't feel nervous. I'm not goin' to punish you for this little stunt because I understand. I was bein' a jerk and puttin' my need for vengeance before your needs and that was very wrong of me. I'm really sorry and if you would allow it, I would like to hear the rest of your story and then we can meet up with Marcus and Angela and together we can decide on how exactly to make those Romanian bastards pay before killin' them. I just want to ask you one thin'... Please don't ever run from me like that again! And I promise that from now on you will always be first."

"Oh Jasper, I'm sorry for running like I did, but I felt betrayed and I didn't know how to react or what to do. Telling you what happened is really difficult for me and then having you react in the way you did, I just felt that my needs didn't matter to you and I wanted to teach you a lesson," I said softly, my eyes filling with venom at the memory of what happened to make me and Angela run.

"I understand and I really am sorry. Would you be willin' to continue your story?" Jasper asked tenderly, cradling me in his arms like I was the most precious thing in the world and it made me smile to realize that he really learned his lesson while searching for me.

The smile quickly left my face when I thought of what I had to do and my nervous spiked again, but Jasper quickly sent me a wave of calming, loving emotions that helped me gather my courage for the last part of my story.

I detached myself in order to get through the next part, almost telling it like it happened to someone else and not me, "After we were shoved into the Romanian Kings' bedroom and seeing how they were dressed we started to panic. We immediately realized why we were brought there, but in our panic neither me or Ang could get our powers to work. They grabbed us and threw us on the bed, pinning our hand above our head before ripping our clothes off, leaving us completely naked. Th...they began touching, kissing and licking us everywhere, telling us that we belong to them and th...that we would soon learn to su...submit."

I shuddered at the memory causing Jasper to hold me tighter and cooing reassuringly into my ear. His smell immediately calmed me and I continued, "I knew that if I didn't do something quickly that we would both be raped brutally as tho...those monsters didn't care about the females they took. Both brothers started moving their faces down...down to our pu...pussies and both bit down on our thighs simultaneously, cackling about how we were now marked as their property. They quickly stripped out of their robes, still keeping our hands pinned and sitting on our legs so that we couldn't fight. I...I thought that they were going to r...rape us, but somehow I gained control of my power and sent them flying against the opposite wall."

I was sobbing so badly by this point that I could hardly speak and Jasper just held me, running his hand up and down my back, purring soothingly.

When I finally calmed down he asked me in a strained voice, "What happened next, Sweetheart?"

"Angela and I curled up into a ball, just holding each other, supporting each other. The Romanians couldn't get close to us, which infuriated them immensely. Finally after hours of trying to get to us they called the guards back, telling them to escort us to our room. They tried multiple times to get close to us, but every time they would be pushed away. They refused to let us hunt after that first time, when I contacted you, probably hoping that I would weaken over time, but Dylan managed to sneak in blood every few days, enough to keep my shield strong enough so they couldn't reach us. I do...don't even want to think about what would have happened if we lost that fight," I said with another shudder, burying my head into Jasper chest, sobbing over everything that happened, but also feeling relieved to get it out in the safety of my mates arms.

I felt Jasper getting up, but didn't have the strength to lift my head to see what was going on. I hear water running and when I finally lifted my head I saw that Jasper had the tub filled, he even added some of my favourite bubble bath, all the while cradling me in his arms.

When he saw that I was calmer, he stood me on my feet before tenderly stripping me off my clothes and hurriedly undressing himself before he picked me up again and lowering us into the amazing hot water.

He took his time in washing me slowly, tenderly, showing me that he truly learned his lesson and that he was going to take care of me from now on. As he rinsed the soap from my body, he kissed every piece of skin he could reach, before picking me up again and wrapping me in a towel he slowly began drying me.

When I wanted to return the favour he just shook his head, telling me that he was going to take care of me. He quickly dried himself before carrying me into the bedroom, lying me on the bed gently before he latched onto my lips, kissing me passionately.

When he broke away I was left breathless, but Jasper didn't stop. He trailed kissing down my jaw, my neck and up to my ear where he whispered, "I love you so much and I'm goin' to worship you as you deserve to be worshipped."

He continued to trail kisses down my neck, nipping my sensitive spot causing to moan loudly. Kissing, nipping and licking a trail of fire down my neck and collar bones before focusing his attention on my breasts. Sucking one hard nipple into his mouth, flicking his tongue over it and nipping it lightly with his teeth all the while pinching the other between his fingers, before switching them up. I arched my back, mewling and moaning at the wonderful sensation his ministration caused.

"Please Jasper, I need you," I moaned out.

Finally he finished with my nipples, trailing kissed down my stomach, swirling his tongue in my navel, continuing down to my soaking wet pussy. Swirling his tongue around my clit causing me to arch my back in pleasure, pushing first one finger and then two into my pussy, finger fucking me. I could feel the coil in my stomach tighten and I knew I wouldn't be able to last long. He nipped my clit sending me over the edge and he bit down on my thigh, over the mark the Romanian gave me, growling out mine.

He crawled up my body before kissing me hard, lining his cock-up before pushing into my pussy, pumping frantically with our need to re-claim our mates. To re-seal the bond after what I just told him. Neither of us lasted long and when we came together we bit over our respective mating marks, reassuring ourselves that we were together and that nothing would break us apart ever again.

We spent the rest of the day cuddling and making love, just being together before finally showering, dressing and making our way to the hotel that Marcus took Angela. Jasper did call to warn them that we were on our way, knowing that they probably spent the day the same way that we had and we really didn't want to walk in on that.

Arriving at their hotel we quickly made our way to the penthouse suite. Knocking on the door we could hear the shower running, so we knew they were at least up.

Shortly after knocking, Marcus opened the door smiling brightly at us and I was happy for Angela's sake that they too managed to work through everything. I was surprised when Marcus grabbed me into a tight hug, thanking me for saving his mate from going through something that would traumatize her for life. I patted him on the back a little awkwardly, reassuring him that Ang and I always looked out for one another and that it wouldn't change, ever.

He must've understood my double meaning as he nodded his head before inviting us in. we quickly went to sit on a couch as Marcus returned to Angela's side. When everyone was settled Marcus asked, "So how do you ladies want to deal with those bastards? I'll allow anything except to let them go. They will ultimately die for what they did to you and for betraying the Volturi."

I got a wicked grin on my face as I said, "I want their dicks and balls removed and burned in front of them as they watch!"

Ang quickly catching on said, "I want their teeth removed and crushed as they watch as well as their hands. They touched and marked us while we belonged to others."

Marcus and Jasper shuddered at the thought cupping themselves, but they also understood and agreed to our wishes especially as they could do to the rest of the bastards as they pleased.

We quickly went to check out of our hotel and gathering up the patrolling guards as we returned to meet up with Marcus and Angela we made our way back to Volterra to handle the Romanians so that we could start focusing on our futures.

When we got back everyone was relieved to see that we were unharmed and happy. We quickly filled Aro and Caius in on our decision about the Romanians and they quickly agreed. Aro gave the order and four guards escorted them into the throne room.

We could see the realization and resignation on their faces. They knew they wouldn't be leaving the room alive and they made peace with death, but little did they know what was to come before they would be granted the mercy of flames...

**A/N: So do you think Jasper made his mistake up to Bella? What did you think of the punishment the girls came up with? Send me your thoughts**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Thanks goes to katandjasper for all her hard work throughout this story, I really appreciate it.**

**Unfortunately this is the last chapter of this story. Hope you like it.**

**I don't own Twilight.**

Chapter 25

**Major's POV**

I took over from Jasper, knowing that even though these bastards deserved everything they would get, that the emotions would overwhelm Jasper. I have always been more ruthless not caring about anything other than staying alive and now my beautiful, strong and cunning mate.

I stood straight, my coal-black eyes facing the bastards who dared touch and mark what belongs to me. They would pay dearly for ever kidnapping and touching my mate.

I knew Bella's wishes for them as well as Angela, but I wasn't going to allow them to perform the act themselves. Both of them had gentle souls and though they've been through so much already I would not allow them to carry the guilt of torturing another being.

I looked over toward Marcus and I knew he felt the same. He would take Stefan and I would take Vladimir, getting revenge on behalf of our mates for their horrible actions.

Two guards stood next to each prisoner and as I nodded they grabbed them by the arms. We went over to them before ripping off their clothes, making them feel what they caused our mates to feel. All the guard were gathered in the throne room to witness what our mates came up with as punishment for these scum-bags.

I walked forward and gripping Vladimir's dick tightly I ripped it away together with his balls, growling out, "This is what my mate wished for what you did to her."

Marcus had done the same to Stefan and their wails of pain was pathetic. For someone who caused so much pain they sure couldn't handle it. As they watched we threw their flesh into the already lit fire, causing them to cry out even harder, for even if a limb or body piece had been removed the vampire could still feel whatever was done to that piece.

Next up we ripped off their hands and also threw those in the fire as they watched, making sure the knew that was for touching what didn't belong to them. At this point they were sobbing and begging for mercy, but we didn't relent. They didn't show mercy to anyone so they would receive none.

The next part would be tricky as they could still bite us when we tried to remove their teeth. We could handle the pain, but it would surely set off our mates, so I had the two vampire guard each hold the nose and chin of Stefan and Vladimir, forcing their jaws open. I reached in and quickly yanked out his whole lower jaw throwing it in the fire, telling them that it was for marking women that didn't belong to them. I did the same with the top jaw and without their jaws they couldn't beg any more so all that was left was a strange wailing sound.

When Bella nodded, satisfied that their personal revenge was done I slowly started dismembering Vladimir, seeing that Marcus followed my lead. We first removed each individual toe, throwing it into the fire as we did, before moving on to the ankle joint.

We removed every limb, piece by piece, throwing it into the fire and waiting for it to burn to ash before moving to the next piece. Finally all we had left was their torso's and heads. We ripped their heads off making them watch as we through their torso's into the fire and only after it burned to ash did we grant them their wish for death by throwing their head in, watching them burn in satisfaction.

Leaving the guards to clean up the mess we made, we took our mates to our respective rooms to fuck them senseless looking forward to a stress free future.

**Bella's POV**

A few days after the disposal of the Romanian scum, Jasper and I were cuddled on a couch in our room reading books in our different interests when we were summoned to the throne room. We looked at each other in surprised, but quickly got up and made our way there wondering what could have happened now.

We entered the throne room and stood in front of the kings, surprised to find that the wives was also present. They hardly ever left their wing of the castle as they didn't like to watch the trials and punishments the Kings had to deal with every day.

Marcus stood up and looking me straight in the eyes he said, "Bella we know that you don't want to stay in Volterra permanently and that you also wish to get away to be alone with your mate for a while, so to thank you for all that you have done for my mate I want to present this gift to you."

He handed me a thick envelope and when I looked at him questioningly he just nodded at the envelope. I carefully opened it and what I saw cause my jaw to drop. In the envelope was a deed in my name to an island. He bought me my own personal island.

I squealed in delight running up to him and hugging him tightly before doing the same to Angela.

"We knew you would be eager to leave so we readied our private jet for you. It would take you to the nearest port where a boat will be waiting to take you to the island," Aro said in his creepy happy way, smiling at us fondly.

"Please take all the time you need and enjoy yourselves, but keep in contact and visit us sometime," Marcus asked as he enfolded Angela in his arms.

I nodded, hugging them both again before tugging Jasper eagerly out of the throne room to go and pack. I could hear everyone laughing at my eagerness, but I couldn't care less.

I was going to make the best out of this unexpected gift before we had to face reality again.

**Jasper's POV**

My little Bella was so excited to get to our own private island that her emotions were starting to affect me. I felt like I was vibrating in my seat so I quickly sent her a wave of calm before I started jumping up and down like a little kid let loose in a candy store.

Truth be told I couldn't wait to have my mate all to myself as well. Just thinking of everything I could do to her had me hard, but it would have to wait for a few more hours.

I don't know why or if it was just paranoia, but I had a feeling that our lives would be interrupted and our bond tested again in the not so distant future, but I decided to ignore it and focus on just enjoying and worshipping my mate everyday for as long as I could...

**A/N: So was it a good place to end this story? As you all should've guessed by the ending there will be a sequel, but I'm not sure when as I want to complete A New Beginning first and I've had another story bugging the hell out of me which I will start posting in a week or so. I've already got the first chapter written and it's called A Fairytale Ending, so if you are interested let me know in a review and I will let you know when I'll be posting it. It's Bella/Garrett for those of you who like him as much as Jasper or Peter.**


End file.
